Amethyst
by Amethyst 0
Summary: What if Princess Luna had a student. What if that student was sent to Ponyville to have adventers with the main six, and make ture friends this is my first fanfiction with an oc I made, all reviews positive or negative are wanted
1. A new start

Author notes: Well I decided to update each chapter and fix most errors

"But Princess Luna!" I said "No buts Amethyst." She said "Bu-" "No you are going to Ponyville and that is final!" She said with a bit of anger in her voice. When I saw I couldn't convince her to not make me go I finally gave in. "Yes Princess Luna but why am I going to Ponyville anyway?" I asked with a bit of fustian in my voice. I Sigh "I've told you five times already but I'll tell you again my sister and I have decided that it would be a good idea if you left Canterlot and make some friends." She said "Friends?" I ask. "Yes it has come to my attention that you're always cooped up in your room in the castle reading or using the chemistry lab." She said wide eyed remembering what happed last time when her student messed up a formula. "I only blew off a small part of the castle!" I said. "Well it's the past but the now you must be leaving the chariot is outside waiting for you the guards will drop you off near town there you will meet Twilight Sparkle she will lead you thought Ponyville." She said rather calmly "But where will I stay,

As I walked to the chariot I was in deep Thought. "Why is she really sending me away probably because I blew up a small part of the castle." I'm a unicorn with a midnight blue coat, light blue eyes, and sea blue tail and mane my cutie mark is a chemistry beaker with red inside maybe a potion also Princess Luna's personal student. Being raised by not wealthy but not poor but loving parents I could never afford to go to a very good school. Then Princess- well you most likely don't want to hear my backstory long story short I became Princess Luna's student and I'm now in a chariot headed to a different town without a chemistry lab to help me with my potion making. I simply sighed in anger why send me away to make "friends" all I need in my life is potions to create new things, but that didn't go to well last time…

"_{__Flash back}"_

"_A young mare with a blue coat is in a chemistry lab and pouring liquids together while reading a book while speaking to nopony "Now add the healing magic for a young unicorn…this will be easy just a few more ingredients and then I can help fix my father's old hip I swear on Celestia's name he complains about that every day, huh, what's this, is it supposed to bubble like that?" "oh buck" I ran out of the chemistry lab as it exploded all that was lefted was a hole in the castle wall I looked though it I saw the many bricks on the ground with many guards with shocked looks on their faces, one guard even fainted Princess Luna walked up behind me and had a shocked look on her face as well, but then it changed to a smile as she ordered some guards to get some magic to fix it then she told me to try not to blow up the castle anymore then I have so far._

While we were flying I noticed a large and dense forest "that must be the Ever free" I muttered. When we had landed I saw a violet pony coming towards us. "Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle and you must be Amethyst Princess Luna's student am I correct?" She said "How you know?" I asked. "Oh Princess Celestia told me that Luna was sending you here to make some friends Celestia did the same to me at first I thought everypony was crazy but they all are really good ponies and friends just trust me." She said and smiles I just sighed the last time somepony told me to trust them that resulted in somepony getting beat up and it wasn't me. I sighed and said "Ok let's meet your friends." As we were walking it was quiet awkwardly quiet then Twilight asked "Hey amethyst I want to ask you something first." "Hmm?" I asked "Your cutie mark mean's that your talent is with chemistry?" she asks. "Yeah it does also I can make potions and elixirs Miss Sparkle." I say "Oh you can call me Twilight all my friends do." She said she smiles and I say "Yeah friends." I said as I rolled my eyes Then we begin to walk to Ponyville to meet some new ponies.

End of chapter one

Notes

How you like the first chapter please R&R constructive crit is wanted positive is also wanted netivge not really but do it any way so I can improve my story


	2. meet mane two

Notes: Amethyst chapter 2

Pinkie Pie: hi writer can I be in this chapter?

Pinkie how many times do I tell you not to break the 4th wall!

Besides you're not in the story till chapter 3

Pinkie Pie: PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEE EEEE!1

Fine

Pinkie pie: YAY

I'm going to make a devart of Amethyst soon

While me and Twilight were heading down to Ponyville I saw some beautiful things like the Whitetail forest after a while of walking we decided to sit down and talk. Twilight talked about some pony named Zecora and like me Zecora made potions I guess I could go meet her and I could get some new potion recipes. When she asked about me and how I became Princess Luna's student I didn't responded I just sighed and realized that it was already the afternoon and asked Twilight if we could get going to Ponyville she said alright and we got moving.

When I saw Ponyville I was in shock not only at how calming the place was but also the ponies. Pegasus pony's in the air and unicorns and earth ponies on the ground together. In Canter lot unicorns thought earth ponies were dirty creatures the earth pony's thought the unicorns were stuck up brats and the two would never be seen together unless they were kids most of the time. But every pony here is so happy and calm not stuck up jerks like Prince Blueblood that guy was a jerk mostly cause he's a spoiled brat in the sense put him on a farm he wouldn't lasted a day! As I'm looking at every detail in Pony Ville a pink mare sees me and she rushes towards me crashing in to any unlucky pony to be in her way when she got close I thought I was next to be flung in to the air I close my eyes and nothing happened.

I open my eyes to see the pink mare right in front of me "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie what's your name oh let me guess! As Pinkie Pie was trying to guess my name I studied her she was a pink mare with a cotton candy style mane and tail, her cutie mark is 3 party balloons. I then finally responded to Pinkie Pie "My name is Amethyst I am Princess Lu-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence "Do you like cupcakes no wait do you like pie have you tried a cherry conga?" when she finish speaking Twilight finally spoke "Hey Pinkie Pie don't you think you should go start something?" She asked Pinkie pointing a hoof towards a gingerbread looking shop. "Yeah I should go start something." winking at Twilight and bouncing happy down the dirt road only to pop up on a roof of a house and then popping out of a box of apples with the manger looking at her shocked.

"Did that pony just defy the laws physics?" I asked Twilight "Yeah" "That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie" Twilight said "oh" Then at that time I just noticed my mane was blown back probably because Pinkie Pie rushed at me so fast that it sent the wind to blow my mane

Back as I pushed it down. "Hmmm" "Hey Amethyst want to go see Rarity she's only 5 minutes away from here she's also one of my friends." she asked "Sure lets go meet her" I said.

When we got to Rarity's place a dress store a sign at the top of the roof said "Carousel Boutique" we went in and a small bell chimed after about 10 seconds of being inside I hear a female voice "Coming" then she came down she was a white mare with a purple mane and tail her cutie mark was three diamonds. "Hello welcome to Carousel Boutique how can I he-" she stopped mid-sentence "what?" I asked "What happened to your mane!" she asked in a shocked manner "my main?" I take a glance at it "I was almost tackled by Pinkie Pie Its fine" I say "Oh no no, no ,no its not fine at all this must be fixed darling please follow me and I can fix your mane." I look at her then finally give in "Ok you can fix my mane" I said with a sigh "Oh good but I never got your name darling what is it?" "It's Amethyst"

"What a lovely name now just follow me and maybe we can also get you a dress!" when she said that it cut the deal. "Well um you don't have to I mean- " "don't worry I'll do it cause your Twilights friend a friend of Twilights is a friend of mine." she said with a smile. "Um you don't have to." I say with a fake smile "OH I insist that I help you." and with that she used her magic to pick me up and pull me to the dressing room I looked at Twilight with pleading eyes for help but she was reading a book on the couch in the waiting room

*20 minutes later*

I'm wearing a black dress with shoes and some ear rings and words cannot express how much I hate it I never really liked dresses mostly comes from the fact they are uncomfortable and I always tripped and fell in a dress "Oh I was wrong I should of used emeralds not ruby's I'll be back Amethyst don't go anywhere." Rarity said while she's going up stairs. When she's gone and I check I remove the dress and the ear rings and shoes using my magic and softly mutter "sorry Rarity" and the door silently behind me. I go to the waiting room and see Twilight "Hey Twilight can we go rarity says she got a huge order to full and needs to concentrate." "oh ok it's pretty late we should get home anyway wait you don't have a place to stay right?" I look at her and nod "oh well you can stay with me and spike at the library." "Really?" I ask "yeah" she says and smiles "ok let's go." Twilight states

*10 minutes later*

We arrive at the library and its very dark in Twilights house so I just a basic spell which forms fire to the close candles next thing I know I see 30 pony's in the library then they all say SURPRISE!

END OF CHAPTER 2

Notes

Yay I ended it was it good was it better then the last or did it well suck

Please tell me oh and 2 things

First thing I need a bad guy oc and since i can't make one cause I'm thing chapters I would like your help if you could spare a bad guy oc that would be in the story

Second: this takes somewhere around Ep 10-11 so some chapters might be based off of eps peace please R&R


	3. the party

Notes: this is chapter 3 enjoy. I'm trying to make it my goal to make each chapter 2,000 words or more

Chapter three

When we arrived at Twilights house it turns out there was a party planned by Pinkie Pie and then she starts rambling again "Oh were you surprised were ya were ya were ya!" I looked up to see a banner with "Welcome to Ponyville Amethyst!" I look Twilight she just said "Surprise" in a causal voice and begins to walk in to the party where Pinkie yelled "Lets party!" she then runs over to a music recorder and turns on an old record and ponies begin to dance "Hey Amethyst over here!" called Twilight over the music and I walk over to her.

She was with three other ponies "Amethyst I want you to meet my other friends this is Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." Fluttershy was a yellow Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail, her cutie mark was three butterflies. Rainbow Dash was a blue Pegasus mare with rainbowed colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored thunderbolt. Applejack was an orange earth pony with a dirty blond mane and tail and a cutie mark of three red apples. "Hi I'm Amethyst Princess Luna's personal student." I say "Well howdy Amethyst I'm Applejack come by sweet apple acres anytime!" she said then the blue Pegasus spoke "Hey Amethyst I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria and soon to be Wonderbolt!" she said sounding a bit cocky "So are you like Twilights egghead friend from Canterlot?" "Rainbow!" Twilight said "sorry gees" The only mare who hadn't spoken was Fluttershy. "h-i- h-i-i i-m Flu-tter- "she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "It's alright I don't bite" I say to her with a real smile "I'm Fluttershy" she said returning the smiles.

Then out of nowhere Rarity came back she ran through the door and begins asking where I was. I hid behind Twilight sort of scared of the angry Rarity. She found me behind Twilight and she said she wanted to ask me something she said that Fluttershy can't always help her with her modeling taking care of her animals and all so she asked me if I could help her at times when Fluttershy couldn't saying I was perfect replacement. I thought about it also rarity looked at me with pleading eyes I finally gave in "Fine." "Yes this will work so perfectly I could get you a new dress and maybe we can get into some fashion shows with famous fashion designers!" we spend the rest of the party discussing what I would do she even offered to pay me I declined I was helping a friend after all.

After everypony left the party and after Twilights friends helped clean up Twilight leaded me to the guest bedroom I also saw spike he was a dragon with purple and green scales nice but somewhat sarcastic but a good baby dragon. I could tell from the way he stared at Rarity he had a crush on her. I yawned it was pretty late and I needed some sleep I got into the bed it was nice and warm and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning I sat up and got up and walked downstairs and smelled something amazing I saw spike cooking haycakes and eggs "Wow spike that smells amazing!" "thanks." he said then Twilight came down stairs "Hi Amethyst you sleep well?" "Yeah, you?" "yeah." then there was a knock on the door Twilight when over and opened it to find a grey mare with a mail bag with crossed eyes "Oh hi Derpy got any mail" "Yeah I do Twilight here you go oh and Twilight." "Yes Derpy?" "do you know a Amethyst I have a package for her." she stated "oh she's right here" she said "Hi" I say "Hi" she says back "here you go" she hands me the package "Bye Twilight bye Amethyst." and she flies off I look at the box it says it's from Princess Luna a note was on it too it said "Hello Amethyst how is Ponyville have you made some friends yet? Write to me soon oh I got you something in the box I hope you enjoy it. Your teacher Princess Luna." I opened the box and found a brand new saddlebag with my cutie mark on it I put it on it was very comfortable and I saw something sticking out of one of the pockets I raised an eyebrow and open that pocket to find a small bag of bits!

In the bag there was about 600 bits I smiled at the fact Princess Luna was helping me as I was putting the bits back I saw something that shocked me and Twilight it was a grand galloping gala ticket and another note it said "I don't want to leave you out of the fun better get a dress Amethyst!" I frowned at the last part but on the inside I was filled with joy I so wanted to go for some reason Twilight was smiling she also started speaking "Oh it will be so much fun this is my first time going to grand galloping gala too this will be so much fun." "Yeah my first time to." I say "hmmm maybe I should go into town and see if there are any houses I could buy I can't live here forever." I say while putting my saddle bag on. "Yeah I'll follow you I need some items from town anyway." she said while putting her own bag on. "Spike take care of the library." she said "ok Twilight see you gals later." he said back "nice dragon where you get him?" I asked "He was my test for Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." "Oh" I said "what was your test?" she asked "I never joined Celestia's school for gifted unicorns."

"oh" she said but I did remember a test Princess Luna put me thought with potions I blew up that small part of the castle and a part of the guards quarters I giggled when I remembered that and I told Twilight she laughed as well as we walked to the market.

When we got to the market Twilight told me that she was going to buy some food and I could go off to find somepony that was selling a house so I when off to find somepony. While I was walking through the market I saw Fluttershy and she was buying some apples from Applejack so I walked over there "Hi Fluttershy, Hi Applejack." "Hi there Amethyst. Want an apple?" Applejack asked with a smile "oh hi Amethyst nice saddlebag." Fluttershy said "Thanks." I said back then I looked at Applejack "No thanks I'm fine I at a big breakfa-" my stomach rumbled I raised an eyebrow then I relisted I was so happy I didn't eat anything before I lefted and then I thought Twilight hasn't eaten anything as well "Um make that two apples." as I used my magic to pull out some bits "Oh no. no need Amethyst it's on the house you are a friend after all." she said smiling showing her teeth "Thanks Applejack." I picked up the apples and put them in my saddlebag

"Oh one more thing Applejack." "Yes?" "You wouldn't happen to know a real estate agent?" I asked "no but you can ask the mayor to buy a small plot of land." she said "Ok thanks Applejack." "No problem come back any time." What Applejack didn't know was that I put five bits on the Apple stand when she was telling me that.

I walked to the mayor's office "hi" "Oh Hello can I help you?" She asked "Yes can I buy a house maybe a house with a chemistry lab and at lease to rooms?" I asked "Yes you can let me look oh there is one available here." she said using a hoof to point it out it was a large house next to the library. The house was perfect for my chemistry lab. "How much for it." I ask "Ten bits." I hand her 10 bits and she gives me the will for house "Thanks" I say "Ok have a good day um what's your name?" she asked "Its Amethyst" I say and smile she smiled back "Have a good day Amethyst." "You too." I said as I closed the door.

I was walking back and enjoying Ponyville when I then ran right into somepony when I opened my eyes I saw a stallion with a golden brown coat, a brown mane and tail, and a pair of calm blue eyes he had his hoof out, offering to help me up when he picked me I noticed his cutie mark which was three horse shoes. After I dusted myself off I looked at him and smiled "Um thank you for the help uh sorry for bumping into you …my name is Amethyst." I said extending my hoof "Carmel." He said with a smile and we shook hooves "Well thanks for helping me up…see you later." I said with a small blush. It was getting pretty late so I walked to Twilights she invited me for dinner while I was walking to the library when I thought about Caramel I felted weird I just shook it off must be something. After dinner I when to bed I couldn't really fall asleep at the start but then I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and I was still feeling a bit weird maybe I should talk with Twilight, when I got to Twilights room I walked in on her and spike talking and I spoke up after they stopped talking "So um Twilight can I ask you something?" I asked in a quiet tone "Uh yeah sure spike me and Amethyst need to speak alone can you rearrange the books in the library?" she asked spike sighed and lefted "What's up Amethyst?" she asked "Well I met this really nice pony the other day and I just feel real weird every time I think of him it's just odd I mean I have a loss for words, I feel weird and it's just...new I guess." I said a with a small sigh "Well Amethyst I don't know if I'm right but I do believe you have a crush on this pony you met the other day." She said calmly.

Author note I decided to change a few things such as grammar and a tiny bit of plot just a minor bit….


	4. the crush

Chapter 4

Fluttershy: "yay"

Amethyst: "I still can't believe you put me in a dress."

well it was for the story and im making you wear a dress at the gala too! anyway enjoy the chapter. when somepony _talks like this then it means they are in thoughts of their mind or Amethysts to be correct or the bad oc or any other pony that is seeing from their point of view_

WHAT! I asked with anger and confusion in my voice "You got to be kidding me I mean I have only known him for about 10 bucking minutes!" I said "How do you even know!" I asked "From this." she calmly replied she pulled out a yellow text book its title was "Crushes For Dummy's" I just rolled my eyes I sigh "Hmm hey Twilight I'm going to ask Rarity if she knows what to do she seems like somepony who knows a lot about crushes and stuff." I said "Sure come back here after you're done." Twilight said "Why?" I asked "Don't you know what tomorrow is." she asked "No I haven't got a clue what's going on then?" I asked "Its Winter Wrap Up." she stated "Oh the Ponyville tradition of bring in Spring I now remember I guess it will be my first time doing that." I said "Oh mine too we can do it together it will be so much fun and maybe I can discover a new magic of friendship!" Twilight said enthusiasm in her voice and then she was for some reason hugging me. "Sorry for holding you up you better get to Rarity to talk about your colt friend." she said in a teasing voice with a grin on her face "He's not my colt friend!" I said and then I walked out slamming the door behind me and walked to Rarity's shop.

When I got to Rarity's shop I walked inside to find no one there at the front I hear sighs in the back room so I go check on that and find Rarity sitting down with a frown and she sighs again she looked a lot like me before Ponyville "Hey Rarity what's wrong?" I asked "Oh nothing it's just Fluttershy and can't come to her spa appointment with me because she is taking care of all her animals." She said "anyway what do you need darling?" she asked "Oh um it's just th-" I stop myself mid-sentence "Yes what is it?" she asked "I think I got a crush on somepony." I quickly stated turning my head "YOU DO!" she asked with much enthusiasm in her voice "I think." I quickly state "I came here to find out if I really do have a crush." I say "Well what happens when you think about this pony or are around him." she asked "I get tightness in my chest and I feel weird like a fluttering feeling." I say "You do have a crush Amethyst!" She said "What!" I asked very surprised "Then what should I do Rarity?" I asked "Well lets go." she said as she walked to the front door "Where?" I asked "Oh to the spa of Crouse and then maybe we can talk some more about this stallion." she said with a sly grin I sighed and followed Rarity to the spa

When we got to the spa Rarity ordered a spa treatment for two then two pony's came lead me and Rarity to the spa room. Then an array of other pony's came and went to work on my mane first they poured water over it causing it to fall flat over my eyes then they dried my hair causing it to poof up then they began styling my hair to something then when they pulled out the combs in my hair it when back to the way it was before but much clearer. Then a pony sat me down and started to scrubbed my hoof while Rarity was in the steam room when they finished me and Rarity where standing in a pool of water and then she started to ask me the questions "So Amethyst who is this stallion you like?" she asked with a grin I knew she wouldn't stop asking till I told her so I did "Its Big mac I guess oh don't go on and tell everypony." I pleaded "It's alright Amethyst your secret is safe with me." she said and smiled towards me I smiled back but I was also deep in thought what_ am I going to do? _

We left the spa to be clean and refreshed I was feeling a bit better but I still didn't know what to do as we walked thought the snow "Too bad this snow has to leave tomorrow it's so beautiful." she said "Yeah." I said back "Well I have to get back to Twilights soon any way Rarity what are you doing for Winter Wrap Up?" I asked "Oh I'm making the nest's for all the birds that are coming home from the south what are you going to be doing for Winter Wrap Up?" she asked "Oh I don't know yet." I say "Ah ok well I have to go home its getting pretty late you should start heading back home too I will see you tomorrow darling." and then she walked a back to her home. It was really dark and kind of scary to tell the truth and then I hit something.

When I opened my eyes I saw somepony standing in front of me I could tell it was a stallion and he had a brown coat and- wait a sec I started to feel weird again "Caramel?" I asked "Yeah" yeah it was Caramel but what was he going here at this time of night? I pulled myself up "What are you doing out so late?" I asked "I could ask you the same." he said "I was with Rarity at the spa and we talked and losted track of time so why you out so late?" I asked "I had to go see if we had enough items for winter Wrap up I sometimes miss a few items and forget a few sometimes I plant the grass seeds." he said "Oh well I got to go back to Twilights see you later Caramel." I said he started to walk with me "Um what are you doing Caramel?" I asked. "There are a lot of bad ponies around here at night I just want to make sure you're alright." He said with a smile. I was blushing like crazy it was too dark to see but I think he was blushing too

When we got back to the library I thanked Caramel for walking me to Twilight's "Oh don't worry about it Amethyst it wa-" He stopped midsentence cause I quickly pecked him on the cheek "Thanks Caramel." I said he was still staring into space I when inside the library and closed the door behind me I looked out the window and he was gone already I wondering what I just did then "So how was your first date?" somepony asked "Who there?" I asked a candle lit up and I saw Twilight sitting down reading a book she closed the book looked at me and then said "I saw everything." I let a small gasp escape my lips "don't worry I'm not evil I won't do anything your secret is safe with me." she said with that I let out a sigh of relief. "Well we should go to bed it's pretty late and we don't want to miss Winter Wrap Up." She said then unlit the candle we said our goodnights and when to bed. However I was still thinking about what I did and what happened I yawned and fell asleep.

I woke up to find somepony shaking me and saying something "Come on Amethyst we'll be late if we don't hurry up." "Five more minutes Princess Luna." I said yawning again and getting more cozy then I finally got sat up to find Twilight standing next to me "Hurry Amethyst were going to be late for Winter Wrap Up." she said she had spike on her back we walked outside to find it was still dark maybe it's a bit too early." she said we walked back inside spike fell asleep on the floor and Twilight opened up a book and begin to read it I used my magic to pick up a book it was a romance novel it was called "Romance with friends" I put it down and sighed and looked for another book after two hours of searching I decided I would look outside I saw the pony of Ponyville gathered around town hall "Twilight lets go its time I said." as we were running to town hall Twilight pointed out many things to me and spike "Those must be the team vest Rarity designed blue for the weather team, green for the plant team and tan for the animal team I wonder what vest I'll be wearing." then spike muttered something about taking a blue vest.

"Thank you everypony for being here bright and early we need every single pony's help if we are going to wrap up winter and bring in spring. "The mayor said the crowd cheered "Now all of you have your vest." She continued to talk I noticed that I didn't have a vest I sighed and decided it would be a good idea if stuck around Twilight to get a vest somehow i saw Twilight jumping in the air to get somepony attended "Oh this is so exciting "and lets have the quickest winter wrap up ever!" everypony disbarred for their team leader "OH where should I got I'm not sure where I fit in." "Don't worry Twilight I'll help you out. "I said and smiled I said then Rainbow Dash started to sing.

_Three months of winter cooless and awesome holidays _

_We've kept out hoov But the food we've stored is runnin' out and we can't grow we the cold _

_and even though I love my boots this fashion getting old _

_The time has come to welcome spring but its also time to say goodbye its winter we must clean _

_How can I help im new you see what does every pony do how will I fit in without magic I haven't got a clue_

_Winter Wrap Up! winter wrap up! lets finish our holiday cheer _

As they continue to sing I just left I decided I would go look for Caramel to apologize for what I had done last night.

Meanwhile from a different pony's pov [point of view]

I was walking across the snow coated road to find my dentation Ponyville where both Luna's And Celestia' students now live I used my magic pulled up a picture of my first target Princess Luna's student a mare midnight blue coat blue mane and tail and light blue eyes "Amethyst eh nice name." pretty mare to. too bad she had to die. my next target Twilight sparkle in all I had 7 targets I getting paid a lot of bits to take out them all the students maybe hard I'll go for them later I don't attack till next month I got some time to think of what I'm going to do. With that he turned away and began to walk towards Canterlot my client wants me to do something else first something involving the elements of harmony but I don't ask question I just do what I'm told.

end of chaper 4

yay

skullcrusher206 thanks for the oc again and milfhunter69 thank you for the idea some what also please update your story soon :3 thanks for reviewing sorry for not compeletin the winter wrap up song just um look it up :3 sorry once again


	5. Winter Wrap Up

Notes: this is chapter 3 enjoy. I'm trying to make it my goal to make each chapter 2,000 words or more

Chapter three

When we arrived at Twilights house it turns out there was a party planned by Pinkie Pie and then she starts rambling again "Oh were you surprised were ya were ya were ya!" I looked up to see a banner with "Welcome to Ponyville Amethyst!" I look Twilight she just said "Surprise" in a causal voice and begins to walk in to the party where Pinkie yelled "Lets party!" she then runs over to a music recorder and turns on an old record and ponies begin to dance "Hey Amethyst over here!" called Twilight over the music and I walk over to her.

She was with three other ponies "Amethyst I want you to meet my other friends this is Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." Fluttershy was a yellow Pegasus mare with a pink mane and tail, her cutie mark was three butterflies. Rainbow Dash was a blue Pegasus mare with rainbowed colored mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow colored thunderbolt. Applejack was an orange earth pony with a dirty blond mane and tail and a cutie mark of three red apples. "Hi I'm Amethyst Princess Luna's personal student." I say "Well howdy Amethyst I'm Applejack come by sweet apple acres anytime!" she said then the blue Pegasus spoke "Hey Amethyst I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in all of Equestria and soon to be Wonderbolt!" she said sounding a bit cocky "So are you like Twilights egghead friend from Canterlot?" "Rainbow!" Twilight said "sorry gees" The only mare who hadn't spoken was Fluttershy. "h-i- h-i-i i-m Flu-tter- "she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "It's alright I don't bite" I say to her with a real smile "I'm Fluttershy" she said returning the smiles.

Then out of nowhere Rarity came back she ran through the door and begins asking where I was. I hid behind Twilight sort of scared of the angry Rarity. She found me behind Twilight and she said she wanted to ask me something she said that Fluttershy can't always help her with her modeling taking care of her animals and all so she asked me if I could help her at times when Fluttershy couldn't saying I was perfect replacement. I thought about it also rarity looked at me with pleading eyes I finally gave in "Fine." "Yes this will work so perfectly I could get you a new dress and maybe we can get into some fashion shows with famous fashion designers!" we spend the rest of the party discussing what I would do she even offered to pay me I declined I was helping a friend after all.

After everypony left the party and after Twilights friends helped clean up Twilight leaded me to the guest bedroom I also saw spike he was a dragon with purple and green scales nice but somewhat sarcastic but a good baby dragon. I could tell from the way he stared at Rarity he had a crush on her. I yawned it was pretty late and I needed some sleep I got into the bed it was nice and warm and soon I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was morning I sat up and got up and walked downstairs and smelled something amazing I saw spike cooking haycakes and eggs "Wow spike that smells amazing!" "thanks." he said then Twilight came down stairs "Hi Amethyst you sleep well?" "Yeah, you?" "yeah." then there was a knock on the door Twilight when over and opened it to find a grey mare with a mail bag with crossed eyes "Oh hi Derpy got any mail" "Yeah I do Twilight here you go oh and Twilight." "Yes Derpy?" "do you know a Amethyst I have a package for her." she stated "oh she's right here" she said "Hi" I say "Hi" she says back "here you go" she hands me the package "Bye Twilight bye Amethyst." and she flies off I look at the box it says it's from Princess Luna a note was on it too it said "Hello Amethyst how is Ponyville have you made some friends yet? Write to me soon oh I got you something in the box I hope you enjoy it. Your teacher Princess Luna." I opened the box and found a brand new saddlebag with my cutie mark on it I put it on it was very comfortable and I saw something sticking out of one of the pockets I raised an eyebrow and open that pocket to find a small bag of bits!

In the bag there was about 600 bits I smiled at the fact Princess Luna was helping me as I was putting the bits back I saw something that shocked me and Twilight it was a grand galloping gala ticket and another note it said "I don't want to leave you out of the fun better get a dress Amethyst!" I frowned at the last part but on the inside I was filled with joy I so wanted to go for some reason Twilight was smiling she also started speaking "Oh it will be so much fun this is my first time going to grand galloping gala too this will be so much fun." "Yeah my first time to." I say "hmmm maybe I should go into town and see if there are any houses I could buy I can't live here forever." I say while putting my saddle bag on. "Yeah I'll follow you I need some items from town anyway." she said while putting her own bag on. "Spike take care of the library." she said "ok Twilight see you gals later." he said back "nice dragon where you get him?" I asked "He was my test for Celestia's school for gifted unicorns." "Oh" I said "what was your test?" she asked "I never joined Celestia's school for gifted unicorns."

"oh" she said but I did remember a test Princess Luna put me thought with potions I blew up that small part of the castle and a part of the guards quarters I giggled when I remembered that and I told Twilight she laughed as well as we walked to the market.

When we got to the market Twilight told me that she was going to buy some food and I could go off to find somepony that was selling a house so I when off to find somepony. While I was walking through the market I saw Fluttershy and she was buying some apples from Applejack so I walked over there "Hi Fluttershy, Hi Applejack." "Hi there Amethyst. Want an apple?" Applejack asked with a smile "oh hi Amethyst nice saddlebag." Fluttershy said "Thanks." I said back then I looked at Applejack "No thanks I'm fine I at a big breakfa-" my stomach rumbled I raised an eyebrow then I relisted I was so happy I didn't eat anything before I lefted and then I thought Twilight hasn't eaten anything as well "Um make that two apples." as I used my magic to pull out some bits "Oh no. no need Amethyst it's on the house you are a friend after all." she said smiling showing her teeth "Thanks Applejack." I picked up the apples and put them in my saddlebag

"Oh one more thing Applejack." "Yes?" "You wouldn't happen to know a real estate agent?" I asked "no but you can ask the mayor to buy a small plot of land." she said "Ok thanks Applejack." "No problem come back any time." What Applejack didn't know was that I put five bits on the Apple stand when she was telling me that.

I walked to the mayor's office "hi" "Oh Hello can I help you?" She asked "Yes can I buy a house maybe a house with a chemistry lab and at lease to rooms?" I asked "Yes you can let me look oh there is one available here." she said using a hoof to point it out it was a large house next to the library. The house was perfect for my chemistry lab. "How much for it." I ask "Ten bits." I hand her 10 bits and she gives me the will for house "Thanks" I say "Ok have a good day um what's your name?" she asked "Its Amethyst" I say and smile she smiled back "Have a good day Amethyst." "You too." I said as I closed the door.

I was walking back and enjoying Ponyville when I then ran right into somepony when I opened my eyes I saw a stallion with a golden brown coat, a brown mane and tail, and a pair of calm blue eyes he had his hoof out, offering to help me up when he picked me I noticed his cutie mark which was three horse shoes. After I dusted myself off I looked at him and smiled "Um thank you for the help uh sorry for bumping into you …my name is Amethyst." I said extending my hoof "Carmel." He said with a smile and we shook hooves "Well thanks for helping me up…see you later." I said with a small blush. It was getting pretty late so I walked to Twilights she invited me for dinner while I was walking to the library when I thought about Caramel I felted weird I just shook it off must be something. After dinner I when to bed I couldn't really fall asleep at the start but then I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and I was still feeling a bit weird maybe I should talk with Twilight, when I got to Twilights room I walked in on her and spike talking and I spoke up after they stopped talking "So um Twilight can I ask you something?" I asked in a quiet tone "Uh yeah sure spike me and Amethyst need to speak alone can you rearrange the books in the library?" she asked spike sighed and lefted "What's up Amethyst?" she asked "Well I met this really nice pony the other day and I just feel real weird every time I think of him it's just odd I mean I have a loss for words, I feel weird and it's just...new I guess." I said a with a small sigh "Well Amethyst I don't know if I'm right but I do believe you have a crush on this pony you met the other day." She said calmly.

Author note I decided to change a few things such as grammar and a tiny bit of plot just a minor bit….


	6. A writer note

Hello this is Amethyst I just want to let you all know that Im sorry about delay I have been doing school work and tests have been a pain and chapter 6 is almost finished going to be out by tommorrom once again im really sorry for the delay and thank you all for reviewing and leaving wonderful feedback on my story so far but I also need you to put negivite feedback as well so i can improve the story you have already helped me a great deal thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing thanks ;D


	7. Call of the cutie

Amethyst chapter six thank you people who review now on with the chapter p.s new chapter next week cya'll then oh and ok sorry about the delay

As I was getting ready for tonight I was wondering why Carmel asked me to come with him "Like he said it's just a friendly get together." I said to myself which stopping me self from pacing around the room but my mind was still in unrest wondering what to do he was my crush. ..act normal I guess was going to be there "Ugh" I said as I placed my head down on a table to rest a bit only to shoot up hearing a knock on the door I picked myself up and opened the door. It was Twilight and spike he was carrying a scroll in his claw "Oh hi Twilight do you need something?" I asked "Oh no I don't need anything I got something for you." she said using her magic to give the scroll to me I raised an eyebrow looking at the scroll and used my magic to pick it up and unrolled it had the royal Canterlot stamp it was a letter from Princess Luna.

I looked at the letter it was filled with many questions from my teacher "How's Ponyville? Have you made some friends yet? Are you ok? Do you have a house yet?" sometimes the immortal moon goddess was almost motherly with questions like theses I wanted to send her a letter back but I had no way to do so unless "Twilight?" I asked "Yes Amethyst?" she responded "Do you mind if I use spike to send one letter back to Princess Luna?" I asked "I would but unfortunately Spike can only sent letters to Princess Celestia." She said unhappily "Hmm couldn't we just send my letter to Celestia and ask her to give it to Princess Luna?" I asked her "Oh." Was all she said a bit surprised she didn't see it first "Oh ok I guess we can do that spike get ready to send a letter." as she said the he got out a quill and paper "I'll write it myself spike its personal." I said to the baby dragon he smiled as he handed me the quill and paper "sure thing Amethyst." I then placed the paper on a table and used my magic to pick up the quill and dip it in ink and began to write "_Dear princess Luna I have found many things here in Ponyville which include great friends who care about me as much as I care for them I'm very glad to be here I'll write to you as soon as something big happens." _As I finished the last sentence I rolled it up and gave it to spike he then too in a huge gasp of air and blew out some fire which burned the letter in flames and must of sent it to Canterlot as I sighed Twilight said she had to go catch up on her studies and then with spike on her back she galloped off to the library. I decided to take a walk through town as I put my saddle bag I thought it might be a good idea to see the market as well because I'm low on food I then headed out and closed the door behind me

As I was walking though I got a few items so far carrots, strawberry's, grapes "hmm all I need now are some apples." I said quietly to myself and began to walk towards the apple stand. When I got there I saw a young filly looking at a full grown stallion in the eyes "Uh if I buy some apples will you please leave me alone?" he asked "Alright!" the filly said when she said that he picked up an apple as he threw some bits into the pocket of Applejack? Then he ran off Applejack yelled out to him "Ya forgot your change." with a concerned look on her face "Whoa that's how you sell an apple and get a cutie mark." she yelled out as I walked closer Applejack saw me "Oh hey Amethyst what can I do ya for?" "Oh I just wanted to buy some apples." I quickly regretted the words "How many ya want to buy Hmmmmm?" The young filly asked she had a yellow coat and red mane and tail and a big red bow in her mane I also noticed that she had no cutie mark which explained the question about the mark. "What's your name I asked her?" With a smile on my muzzle "It's Applebloom." She said then asked "Are ya going to buy some apples or talk." She asked somewhat rude "Oh yes of course." I said as I pulled out two bits "Can I get ten apples?" I asked "Sure Amethyst." Applejack said as she took my bits and I took ten apples I then saw Applebloom putting a whole basket of apples into another mares saddle bag "That will be four bits." Applebloom said "I didn't put those in my bag." The mare said to her "Likely story four bits lady." I taped Applejacks shoulder and pointed towards Applebloom and the mare she quickly when over there and put a hoof on Applebloom mouth "Applebloom!" "I am really, really sorry about that she's new." "Here takes theses no charge" she said as she put in more apples in the mares bag "And theses." As she put in even more "And theses." She said as she out a whole basket on the mares back the mares slightly smiled and walked off having a bit of trouble with the heavy object on her back. "Ya'll come back now ya here." Applejack said with a fake smile I look back at Applejacks stand it had no apples left she gave them all to that mare "What?" Applebloom asked "sorry little sis but you apple selling days are over." She stated firmly as she ripped off Applebloom apron "What?! But how else am I going to get my cutie mark?" as she took the apron back "Home now." Applejack stated "Hmp" Applebloom muttered "Listen sugercube I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark but you just can't force it besides you're not that grown up just yet aren't there other fillies without ones?" she asked as I was listening to them it reminded me of something like a sister talk no I will not remember it never again never again. "Hey Amethyst?" I shook my head and coming back from my mind I saw Applejack asking me a question "Yeah Applejack?" I asked "Ya mind walking Applebloom to twist's house I need to take care of the stand or what's left of it at lease." she said eyeing her sister "Sure come on Applebloom lead the way." I said with a smile she smiled back and leaded the way to Twist's house.

As we were walking I asked Applebloom a few questions "So Applebloom." "Yeah Amethyst." She said with a smile "Are you and your sister close." I asked "Well yeah what kind of question is that?" She asked "Oh nothing its nothing." I said quietly as we walked we finally reached a flower shop Applebloom knocked on the door a pony with purple glass's popped her head out of the top half of the door "Oh what's up Applebloom?" the filly asked "so I was thinking maybe we can got to diamond tiara cute-ceañera together I don't have a cutie mark you don't have a cutie mark.." "Well um." She got down from the bottom half and unlocked the other half of the door and she had a cutie mark two candy canes. "Isn't my cutie mark swell?" "I've always loved to make my own favorite sweets but it took me some time to discover it was my super special talent!" "Pretty sweet huh?" She asked I looked down at Applebloom and saw her sitting on the group with a sad look in her eyes "Yeah pretty sweet." I put a hoof on her should "It's alright you'll find your special talent soon." I said trying to comfort her "Hey this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together your still going to the party right?" Then a pink filly with a diamond tiara for her cutie mark next to a grey filly with a sliver spoon cutie mark "Of course she will." "It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark will be like the most embarrassing thing ever." They both laughed and walked off Applebloom looked like she was on verge of crying "Applebloom" I said but I didn't get to finish cause she ran off a few tears falling off her muzzle I sighed and started to look for Applebloom.

I finally found her next to a well as I ran to her somepony got to her first it was Rainbow dash she moved a black cloud from on top of Applebloom when I finally reached them Rainbow was talking "Why wait for something to happen if you can just make it happen." But Applejack said..." "Hey who are you going to listen to Applejack or the pony that was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" "Hi Rainbow dash." I said "Oh hey Amethyst but like I was saying it better to get your cutie mark fast follow me kid." Applebloom followed Rainbow dash when we arrived at our area Rainbow dash put on a headband and a whistle and gave Applebloom a headband as well and ordered her to do some stretches after a while she finally began to talk "That's right stretch out those legs got to get nice and loose the key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible one of them is bound to give you your cutie mark are ya ready?" She asked with a smirk

"I'm ready." she said with a confident look "I said are you ready!" rainbow asked hoping for a more powerful reply "I'm ready!" She said standing on her hind legs "Um Rainbow Dash." I asked her "Yeah Amethyst?" She asked "Do you really think it's a good idea to do this I mean she could get hurt." I said worried a bit "No worry's Amethyst I got it under control." She replied calmly I just nodded as Rainbow Dash brought out a basket of juggling balls I raised an eyebrow as the filly picked up about six balls she said ready then Dash blew the whistle she did ok for about 7 seconds but then she fell and then all the balls fell on her I when over to her and helped her up she looked sad again I looked over at Rainbow Dash and asked "What's next?" "Hand gliding." She said "Ok I'll teleport us there." I said "You sure Amethyst you might get hurt." She said "I'll be fine let's go grab a hold of me anywhere." Applebloom grabbed my leg while Rainbow dash grabbed my tail and I teleported us.

When I opened my eyes I found we were now on a cliff Rainbow dash then gave Applebloom some wings and some other stuff she put them on and said she was ready "And go!" Rainbow dash said she ran and almost got some speed but she tripped over a small rock and fell over landing on top of her wings she continued to go until it stopped only a few inches from the edge of the cliff she frowned as I used my magic to flip her over and dust her off I looked at Rainbow Dash she already knew what I wanted to know "Karate is next can you Teleport us to my dojo Amethyst?" Rainbow Dash asked "I can't I'm a bit too weak after teleporting us all here but I could teleport one of you there." I said "Ok take Applebloom I'll fly and meet you girls there." She said I nodded and Applebloom grabbed my leg while my horn started to glow and we teleported. I opened my eyes again to find we were in a small white room I looked around and found princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's symbol I was awaken from my thoughts when a rainbow manned Pegasus crashed through the door "Hey Amethyst ok Applebloom let's get dressed." she said "In what?" Asked Applebloom "In these" She said as she pulled out three karate uniforms "Um Rainbow dash why do you have three uniforms?" I asked "Oh cause your wearing one too it's my dojo my rules." I picked one up with my magic and put it on it had a white well everything same with Applebloom Rainbow Dash was wearing the same thing but with a black belt "Ok and go!" She said as Applebloom flew through the air saying a low battle cry she then crashed right into it not moving it at all only to crash face first she rubbed her muzzle and got up "My head. "Was all she said I put a hoof on her "She'll be fine. "I said "Ok let's go kite flying!" She walked out into a field with a green kite "Come on." She said I nudged Applebloom and she got up and we walked again she grabbed a hold of the end of the kite "And go!" she started to run it flew up into the air I looked at Rainbow dash she had a proud look on her muzzle but then the kite shook Applebloom had a concern look on her muzzle as it fell it hit the ground hard I looked again and it fell apart "I walked up to Applebloom and smiled she try to return the smile but failed "there's still one more." Rainbow Dash said "What is it?" I asked "Roller skating extreme Roller Skating." She said I looked At Applebloom and she nodded her head "Ok let's go." I said as we walked to the roller ring.

"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one." Rainbow dash said as I stood under a tree with Applebloom I rolled my eyes we tried almost everything then two fillies the ones from before started to giggle "Your new outfit is like perfect for the party." The gray one stated

"I know it totally shows off my new cutie mark." The pink one said "I love being special." the gray one said "Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be not special?" the pink one asked "I don't even like think about it." they said before walking always I saw Applebloom hiding behind a bush "I'm doomed Doomed I'm never find something I'm good at." She said as she walked out of the bush "Don't say that Applebloom you'll find something all in the right time." I said with a slight smile but before she could respond a pink mess come out of a bush and said "You look like you would be good at eating cupcakes." It was Pinkie pie and did she forget the laws of physics again? No matter where is Applebloom "Rainbow dash where is Applebloom?" I asked "She when with Pinkie to eat some cupcakes for a cutie mark sometimes I can't believe that mare." Rainbow said "Well I'm going to go find her thanks." I said as I ran to the one place Pinkie pie was always at or at least I think Sugercube Corner.

While walking to Sugercube Corner I ran right into somepony it was Twilight I got up and helped her "Oh hi Amethyst what are you doing here?" She asked Oh I was heading to Sugercube Corner." I said "You're going the wrong way." She stared blankly "Wait what?" I said quickly "Sugercube Corner is that way." she said pointing behind me to the ginger bread house I rolled my eyes And begin to walk and Twilight followed we talked about our studies and which was better day or night. "In conclusion both night and day are amazing at best." Twilight said when we arrived At Sugercube corner it was a mess flour and pans everywhere "Woh what's been going on in here?" Twilight asked "We've been making cupcakes want to try one?" She asked pushing the plate full of burnt "cupcakes" to me and Twilight I shook my head side to side "Um No thank you not that they don't look..." She smiled and pushed he head back a bit "Delicious." "Twilight, Amethyst you have to help me!" We both turned our heads to see Applebloom with a sad look "What's wrong Applebloom?" I asked she took in a deep gasp of air and then said a lot of words I turned to Twilight to see she had the same confused look on her face as well "I don't follow how we can help?" She asked "You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear." She said with a smile "Oh no Applebloom a cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself." She said I nodded in agreement Oh please, please, please, please, pleaseeeee." She begged "Alright, alright." Twilight said "Oh thank you thank you. "she said as Twilight's horn glowed a small flashed appeared on Apple bloom's side it was a cutie mark a apple cart "Yes I knew you could do ...it" It faded as fast as it appeared she hung her head down "I'm sorry sweetie but I told you.." She couldn't finish her sentence "Try again Try again." she sighed I rolled my eyes as she tried to make her cutie mark appear after about ten try's Twilight stopped and said "Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time." Twilight said "It's hopeless, hopeless I just won't got to the party I can't go everypony will just laugh at me and makes fun of me and call me names it will be the worst night of my life." Applebloom said "I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that." Twilight said "Forget it no way I'm going to that…party." she just stood there standing I decided to go over and look i poke my head and around and saw a lot of fillies and colts this must be the party Applebloom was talking about As I looked around I saw Applebloom under a table cloth and hiding only a few inches from the door she was about to walk out until she ran right into Applejack.

"Applebloom ya made it after I heard about twist I was afraid you wouldn't show up sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing these things happen when these things are supposed to happen trying to rush it will drive ya crazy I'll let you be looks like your friends want to talk to you." After Applebloom walked a way I when over to Applejack to say hi "Hey Applejack." I say "Oh hey Amethyst how are ya?" she asked "Oh I'm fine how about you?" I asked "I'm fine I just want to thank you for watching Applebloom for me." She said with a smile "No problem." right after that I heard a crash and the music stopped and two young voices laughing "Wow that is an amazing cutie mark." one of them said before laughing again "Nice try Black Flank." They both started to laugh again until a small voice spoke up and said "You got a problem with blank flanks?" she sounded almost like Rainbow Dash I look over to a small table and two fillies come from underneath it "I said you got a problem with blank flanks?" It was a Pegasus an orange Pegasus filly with a white unicorn. "The problem is I mean she's totally not special." one of them said "No It means she's full of potently it means she could be great at anything the possibilities are like endless." The Pegasus said in a mocking tone "She could be a great scientist or an amazing artist or a famous writer she could even be mayor of Ponyville someday and she's not stuck being stuck up like you two." Everypony let out a small giggle I giggled as well "Hey this is my party why are you two on her side?" "Because..." They showed us their cutie mark they had no cutie marks "You girls don't have any cutie marks either I thought I was the only one." Applebloom said "We thought we were the only two." I when over to them and smiled I looked over my shoulder and saw Twilight there "I for one think you three are very lucky fillies." She said with a smile "Me too." I added "Lucky? How can they be lucky?" the rude filly asked "They still get to experience the thrill of finding out who they are and what their meaned to be." Twilight said "And they got all the time in the world to figure it out not just an afternoon." Added Applejack after that almost every filly and colt came over to Applebloom and those other two fillies I laughed as Pinkie pie put in a new record and the music started to play. A cup was right in front of me when I opened my eyes and found Twilight giving me a cup with her magic "Thanks Twilight." I said smiling as I picked it up with my mouth and we cheered and drank some punch "So Amethyst ready for tonight?" Applejack asked "Huh?" I questioned "Tonight remember me, you, Carmel, Rainbow Dash were going to get some hot co co." She said with a smile "That sounds really nice." I said back with a smile as I finished the last of my drink I set the cup down a Twilight and Applejack goodbye "See ya later Amethyst." Applejack said as I continued to walk down the road I thought about what to do also about my past life about my mother, my father, my sister I shook my head and walked inside my house and got ready

About 2 hours later I heard a knock on my door I open it to find Carmel standing there with a smile I smile back at him "So Amethyst you ready?" he asked "Yeah I'm ready so what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked with a smile "Oh were going to go get some hot co-co and maybe look at the star's and moon." He said with a smile "That sounds like an amazing plan." I said as I playful pushed him "Come on lets go meet up with Applejack and the others." I said with a small blush as we walked to sweet Apple arcs. When we got there Applejack and Rainbow Dash were talking "Hi everypony." I said with a smile "Oh hey Amethyst ya ready to go?" asked Applejack "Yeah lets go." as we were walking we saw the sun set and the moon come up it was beautiful when we arrived at the co co stand I pulled out five bits to pay for them but they refused and they paid for their own as I drank some of mine and I opened my eyes I saw Caramel giggling "What?" I asked he pointed to a small pond I looked and saw I had a cream mustache I giggled as well and smiled I said goodbye to everypony cause it was getting late and caramel wanted to walk me home I said fine. As he walked me home we talked about something's like family he didn't want to talk about family that much neither did I when we finally reached my house door I thanked Caramel I was very cold and shivered and was about to go inside when something hugging me I looked and find him nuzzling me I stood there feeling shocked and a bit nice I thanked him again and when inside. I yawned and get ready for bed and thought about what I was going to do tomorrow maybe visited Twilight after that maybe a few other things I fell right into bed glad to be home and wondering what's next.

End of Chaper 6

My longest chapter im tired with studies and other things but I still love writeing ok from now on saterday is my deadline cya later.


	8. A normal day

Amethyst chapter 7 eyup now we shall see hugs and maybe a kiss and three filly's you may know also a story named rainbow factory the good ending the guy he's just a troll just dont review him or in other words "Don't feed the troll" XD I know the chap is shorter then others because well I'm still finishing up chapter 8 and I did want to show a day in Amethyst life ok here we go.

As I finished up the last piece to my elixir I exclaimed "Done!" The reason I was so happy was because I found a new recipe for an old elixir that caused dead and dying cells to return and flourse but it could only be used for hair oh think of the possiblies…

"Huh?" I heard a knock at the door I when over and saw Rainbow Dash standing there with a smile I opened the door to greet her

"Oh hi Rainbow Dash you need something?" I asked with a hint of annoyances in my voice didn't she see I was in the middle of something?

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see my good old buddy Amethyst." I rose and eyebrow she was hiding something and I was going to find out.

"Is there something wrong Rainbow?" I asked we were friends I just don't think she would see me first maybe Pinkie pie she would cheer her up or annoy her to death but she was a good friend. She just shook her head and said in a fast paced tone

"Oh sorry Amethyst I got to go see ya!" With that she was gone in a flash I raised my other eyebrow and closed the door but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched I shrugged it off and when back to work I raised my bleaker too see the liquid changed from pure white color to yellow I shrugged maybe I missed that as I put the final ingredient in I found the Bleaker to be shaking only a little bit as the liquid bubbled up I finally saw what was happing

"Ah buck." The bleaker exploded causing my whole lab to be covered in yellow liquid I facehoofed as I walked to the kitchen to find something to clean this mess up when I walked in and picked up the rag I was about to walk back when suddenly I stopped and looked where I was looking I saw a cupcake with a small note on it

"You just got pranked sincerely Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash." I forgot about the mess I had a new objective destroy Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash as my magic tightened on the rag it finally ripped and fell down in two pieces I shook my head I need to calm down maybe some tea will help I wonder what made Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash prank me.

Meanwhile [back in time about 20 minutes from some special Pink pony's pov]

"Hey Pinkie pie." I heard my name called my ears perked up I saw Rainbow dash walk in I jumped up exitcited cause today we are going to do something super-duper fun oh I wonder what it will be are we pranking somepony?

"Are we pranking somepony today Dashie? She nodded her head probably not wanting to know how I knew that

"Who are we pranking we have pranked everypony in town?"

"Amethyst, we haven't pranked her yet and I know the perfect way to do it." She said with a sly smile I was a bit confused but I when along with it and I remembered something as I ran to the back room I picked up a cupcake and told Dashie I was ready

We walked to Amethyst house as we were walking I asked how we were going to prank her she said

"By this." Rainbow dash then pulled out a rainbow colored liquid in a small bleaker

"Rainbows?" I asked I knew they were spicy were we going to spice up her food?

"You'll find out, we are here." Rainbow dash said as she pointed a hoof at her house

"Ok what is the plan then Dashie?" I asked happily jumping up and down with a smile

"Ok you go thought her kitchen window while I distract her find something and pour this in or over it do you understand?" She asked as she handed me the bleaker I simply nodded my head in agreement

"Ok go." She said as she pounded her hoof on Amethyst's door I walked around back to see the window and smiled to myself when it opened I crawled inside and walked passed Amethyst and saw her chemistry lab there was a lot of bubbling liquids I walked passed them and saw some paperwork and a pure white liquid I took the rainbows and poured them inside When I finished I walked back out of the lab and waved to Rainbow dash a few seconds later Amethyst closed her door and I when to the kitchen I placed the cupcake and wrote a small note I looked and nodded as I crawled out the window and when back to sugar cube corner to find Rainbow dash.

now back to Amethyst.

It turns out I ran out of tea I simply sighed and put my saddle bag on as I opened my door to go outside to the to the market As I was walking well nothing happened its almost like it was a normal day I guess... I finally arrived at the market and bought some tea green tea I also need to buy some apples a few of my potions required apples to complete them so I when to Sweet Apple arcs

When I got to Sweet Apple Arcs I saw Big Mac he was bucking some apple trees and picking up apple baskets I walked over to talk to him

"Hi Big mac." I said with a smile he smiled back and bucked another tree before walking over to me

"Hello Amethyst do ya need something?" He asked I nodded and pulled out a few bits

"Yeah I need a few apples do you mind if I buy some now if it's not a problem?" I asked he nodded

"Nah it not a problem and ya can keep ya bits it's free since you're such a good friend of my sister." He said with a smile as he handed me about three apples I put them in my saddle bag

"Thanks for the app... huh?" A small drop of water hit my head as I looked up I saw the clouds a dark grey I forgot the Pegasus planned a huge pour down of water today as I facehoofed I don't think I could make it home in time as I sighed and begin to walk to my house when I was half way to my house I was soaked to the bone and really cold I then saw a brown pony running towards me…it was Caramel what was he doing out in the rain? "What are you doing" I asked him in a confused but broken voice I asked he helped me as a support and carried me to his house and when we got inside he gave me a towel and asked me a few questions "What were you doing out there its pouring!" he said in an worried tone "I was coming home from Sweet Apple Acres but it was pouring and then you found me." I said in a quiet voice but shivering voice I dried myself off and he leaded me to his bed it was late and I was tired. I got in and he got in he sheepishly smiled it "Might be a bit awkward if were both in the same bed" he stated in a small voice "Well you can stay if you want." I said quietly he got in and moved to the other side and I found myself hugging him "Uh Amethyst what are you doing?" he asked "Your warm." I said as I nuzzled in his chest I could hear his heart beat increase as he hugged me back we both fell asleep.

Now back to our villain

I sipped some coffee as it burned my tongue because it was still hot but I didn't care my client told me to go to Canterlot and meet him there I sighed as I put it down and was about to call over a waitress for the bill when I saw five armor cladded pony's all unicorns they wore a heavier armor then regular guards with helmets that had visors that covered their faces they also had the letters P.D.S on their chest they looked tough I was tougher. It seemed one was carrying a drawing of my picture? He showed it to one of the waitressed who pointed over to my table I sighed and sipped my coffee again as they walked over to my table

"Are you lightning runner?" One asked in a firm tone I fixed my cloak as I sipped my coffee again

"What's it to you?" I asked with a sly grin

"You are to come to Canterlot with us the princess wishes to see you." The same one said in a more annoyed tone

"And if I don't want to?" I asked as I sipped more of my bitter drink

"Then we are ordered to take you by force." As he and the other four pulled out small black sticks that extended and emitted a small dark blue buzz at the end

"Hmm nice toys well it's been fun but I have to go somewhere." After that I threw my coffee in the visor of one of the guards he laughed as it didn't hurt him at all but I punched him in the face and broke his visor and he as he dropped his weapon the other four saw this and got ready to attack as I picked up the dropped weapon I grabbed on one of the guards and shoved the stun stick into his belly he screamed in pain and then I put him in front of me as he was shocked by one of his allies he fell limp as his buddy rushed towards me I moved out of the way and grabbed his neck and quickly snapped it with a satisfying crack, the other three saw this the one I first punched ran towards me and tried to punch me as he threw punches I dodged I grabbed one of his hoofs and threw him to the ground as I stomped on his chest he didn't get back up, the last two tried to group on me one in front other in the back I grabbed one and threw him into the other they both crashed into the wall one of them came out I walked over to him and he got ready to fight but I just bucked him in the face and heard a crack and then a body fell I looked around 5 bodies and I chuckled to myself when I looked around I walked to a waitress and handed her 50 bits and said "Sorry for the mess." as I put my hood over my head and walked to Canterlot

Notes; I'm updating and revising each chapter hooray!


	9. A new player

Well hello again it seems I have returned to my story Amethyst hmm to tell the truth I wanted to give up but I didn't so on with the story!

Amethyst chapter Nine~

[Let's use start with our favorite princess, Princess Luna]

I looked over the dark sky as I watched the moon, I slept during the day and stayed awake during the night "My Princess are you alright you have not done anything for the last five hours." Asked one of the guards in my room I shook my head "No I am not alright...a great danger is come to Canterlot but I am most worried about my student…Amethyst…No… she will be fine what is it that you need?" I asked the stallion in the back "My Princess I need more Guards for the Ponyville we don't have enough guards to guard all boarders to the Everfree forest and the whole town." He said with respect I nodded "you may have some guard, go into Canterlot and let the guards know." I said "Thank you my princess." He said as he walked out…"Captain...Have your guards Protect the stone garden." I said "Yes Princess Luna." He said and walked out I sighed I hope you're alright Amethyst

{Time for somepony different}

I woke up. As I raised my head as I sighed I missed her I really did, I missed my sister…Amethyst. It was about two months ago when she lefted Princess Luna sent her to a town called "Ponyville". My Mother and Father didn't want to say goodbye to their little filly….but they did, mother cried while hugging her young mare, my father told her to watch out for bad ponies, when my sister came to me she gave me a hug and told me to take care of mom and dad while she was away I hugged her back and told her to stay safe she nodded and headed to the castle to prepare to leave. I sadly sighed she made a lot of potions and messed a lot of them up too I kind of miss the sound of explosion's. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror a Unicorn Stallion with blue coat, a blue mane with white streaks in it and piecing green eyes looked back, I looked at my cutie mark a tool box, I sighed I needed some fresh air then I heard a voice "Peridot are you going somewhere?" the voice was my mother's she was able to take care of herself "Yes I am I'll be back in about three hours." I said quietly I was a very quiet pony I didn't want to make too much noise.

I closed the door and walked out I lived in Canterlot the best place to be judged on what you wear, how you act, how you speak, and even on how you eat it's crazy! But I had to say the city its self was amazing with the buildings, the history and some of the ponies, the city was good in some ways. As I was walking I was thinking "_Ok so I need to go to the market to get some vegetables and fruit hmm I think we also need some sugar hmm I think I need to report to Captain shining Armor about taking the week off I'm tired and….. Huh…What's this?" _As I looked at a poster that read "_Any Royal Guards that wish to go to Ponyville and help the Ponyville garrison in guarding and patrol please report to Col Dumas Of the Ponyville Garrison at this address."_ As I read the address I thought of my sister and that I could see her again as I smiled It vanished quickly due to the fact of what of my parents... my mother could live on her own I guess I got to ask her.

After I got the food my mother need and after I reported to Captain Shining Armor about my plans he let go to the Ponyville Garrison then I returned home I made dinner and at the dinner table I asked "So…mom I saw a poster to go to Ponyville and I wanted to go…I just want to ask…um will you be alright alone with dad and taking care of the house?" I asked with a small smile "Peridot I maybe be old but…I can take care of myself and your father you go to Ponyville and do what you need to do." She said with a big smile, my father on the other hand just said this "You know son back in my days of being a Royal Guard WE didn't have swords or fancy spears we had sticks and rocks but that's not all we had to share the rock and we still won all our wars!" He said with a smug grin I rolled my eyes He was a former LT in the royal guard but he was exaggerating. After Dinner I washed the plates and packed a few things and I looked at the poster again it said I should go to the train station at 5:00 A.m. I sighed and hoped to have good dreams.

I woke up in a sweat breathing heavily and looking around my room, once I calmed myself down I tried to remember my dream…but I forgot it I gave out a long and heavy sigh as I got up and looked at my clock it was about 4:00 A.m. I trotted over to my closest and used my magic to pick up my helmet, hoof guards, and my body armor after I put on all my armor I picked up my suitcase and walked over to the kitchen counter I picked up a quill and dipped it in Ink as I wrote "_Dear Mother and Father I have gone to the train station to go to Ponyville please take good care of yourselves and I'll write as soon as I can. Love Peridot"_ After that was done I got everything together and made sure I had everything I trotted out the front door and down to the train station. Once I got to the train station I saw a small line with other guards at the end was pony writing on paper and pointing to the train we got on once I got to the front I heard this "State your name, rank, number, age, and former garrison." I heard in a gruff voice I looked and saw I was at the front I then told him "um…what?" I asked, he shook his head and sighed then repeated "State your name, rank, number, age, and former garrison." He said a bit slower "My name is Peridot, my rank is Cpl, my number is 2351852, I am 21 years old, and I used to be part of Shining Armors Garrison." I said, he then pointed to the train on the far left and said "That train will take you to Ponyville as soon as you arrive in Ponyville report to the town hall you will then be instructed on what your jobs are." He said and moved my paper with the other as I moved he motioned for the next guard to come up I trotted down until I got to the right train and got on board.

The conductor showed me to the main bunking room on the train and lefted me with three other ponies. There was an Earth pony and a Unicorn we just stared at each other till the Earth pony spoke up "Well I'm Buckwheat…nice to meet ya!" He said to me he had a brown coat, a gray mane and tail, and a pair of red eyes his cutie mark is a haystack. Then the Unicorn said something "I'm Star Charmer." She said with confidence, her coat color was navy blue, and her mane and tail color was green and light pink, and her eye color was purple her cutie mark is a telescope with a cluster of stars around it. I looked around the train/bunk room and then spoke "Nice to meet you two, I'm Peridot." I said them then I yawned. "Do you guys mind if I go to sleep I had a rough sleep early today" I asked "Yeah sure it's a six hour trip to Ponyville anyway we all better grab some shuteye." Buckwheat said Star Charmer nodded in agreement. I jumped in my bunk and took off my helmet and fell asleep.

_Your next Peridot, Peridot, Peridot!_ I woke up and saw Star Charmer next to me yelling my name "Peridot!" She yelled, my ears thumping from the yelling "I'm awake, I'm awake, what's going on?" I asked still rubbing my ears "We're here she said. As I got off the train I was greeted by Sunshine and happy ponies running to catch trains and such as I rubbed my eyes I saw Buckwheat talking to an orange earth pony with a cowboy's hat and three apples for a cutie mark I sighed and walked over to Buckwheat and an orange pony. I overheard them talking about apples "Buckwheat we need to get moving we need to report to Town hall as soon as possible …if we can even find it." I said "Oh yeah Right Peridot let's move now... where's town hall?" He asked "I can help ya'll if ya need it." The orange pony said I nodded "Thank you miss?" "Applejack I run Sweet Apple Acers just over yonder." She said with a proud node "Ok let's move." I said to Star Charmer and Buckwheat. As we were trotting Buckwheat and Applejack talked a lot about farm life and what they did for a living among that, we finally reach Town Hall where there were a lot more Royal Guard here I expected but I shrugged said bye to both Buckwheat and Star Charmer and got in the line and heard a speech. "Hello and welcome to the Ponyville Garrison I am Col Dumas or in other words you're Commanding Officer and let me warn you if you do anything I don't like your ass is grass." As he spoke I got his details, he was a white Pegasus, with a gray mane and sharp blue eyes with a single star as his cutie mark. He then when though a list of the guards who were here and our jobs then he came to my name 'Cpl Peridot?" "Yes sir?" "You have patrol duty with Pvt Buckwheat and Pfc Star Charmer, you are team leader get on it." He said and when back to speaking to the other guards. "What's up guys?" I said in a chilled manner "Nothing much how about you Star Charmer?" Buckwheat asked "Guys let's focus on the job at hoof." she said in a harden tone "Sure." I and buckwheat said the same time. As we walked we walked past a lot of ponies until something happened. As I was walking I saw a Pink pony bouncing on her tail I wonder if that is even possible then she saw us she floated in the air while gasping and ran towards me, she crashed into me and started to talk while bouncing on me "Oooooh your new what's your name? Is that Royal Guard armor you're wearing? Are you a guard? What's your job? Do you like parties? Of Corse you do everypony does I mean who doesn't a party is a great thing ya know it makes Ponies smile!" As she said that she used two hoofs and pushed my lips up to make me smile. "Oh by the way I'm Pinkie Pie I throw parties for all the ponies in Ponyville and I do for every new pony!" She said with lots of cheer I groaned as the pink party pony continued to bounce on my chest.

** [Any one miss Amethyst? Yeah me too lets go back to her "Somewhere in Ponyville town square"]**

Where was that Pink pony? I need her to figure out how who defies the laws of physics so easily, I sighed hmm what now I can't find Pinkie or do anything else hmm huh? I saw three Royal Guards one of them was on the ground, one of them was laughing a bit, and the other was trying to get the pony off, and the pony was "Pinkie!" I quickly yelled and ran over to the three guards and Pinkie pie "Mind helping me out?" The guard on the ground asked I nodded and told Pinkie about her cupcakes she forgot in the oven she floated again…and ran in the air back to Sugar Cube Conner I guess. The mare pulled up the stallion from the ground and the other Stallion just stopped laughing and the stallion that used to be on the ground spoke "Well thank you for the help Miss?" he asked "Amethyst." I said quickly …. Then he pulled me into a big hug and held me tightly "Amethyst it's me! Peridot!" Peridot said with a big smile and shining eyes. It took me a moment to figure out it was my younger brother by one year and then I held him even tighter and I had a few tears in my eyes "But why are you a Royal Guard? What about mom and dad?" I asked a bit confused on what happened to mom and dad "Mom said she can take care of both the house and keep dad out of trouble, as for being a Royal Guard I joined the Royal guard about two months ago and got Promoted to the rank of corporal in about a month and a half oh let me introduce my friends I just met today." He said as he pointed to the mare "She's Star Charmer." The mare waved and smiled then he pointed to the stallion "This is Buckwheat." The stallion smiled and winked at me "So how have you been Amethyst?" he asked after letting me go "Well after Princess Luna sent me here I got and sent letters, worked on potions and made a few friends…but what are you doing here if you're a Royal Guard wouldn't you be in Canterlot?" I asked him I was glad he was here I was just wondering "Well I used to be part of Shining Armor's Garrison but I saw a poster that said I could join the Ponyville garrison long story short all that happened and I'm here." He said with a big smile I smiled back I was very glad my brother was with me in Ponyville. "Well if you want to walk with me I need to go get some stuff from different ponies." I said "Sure." He said as he turned a around and said "Pfc. Star Charmer go to guard the northeastern part of Ponyville, got guard around town square, and I'll stay with Amethyst and guard those areas I go into we meet back up here in about five hours now move it!" He said two the other two ponies they nodded and walked off. He turned around and said "Lead the way." I nodded and we began hmm _"Ok we need to go to the library, then maybe I'll ask rainbow for some rainbow colors hmm I got even thing I need from the market….yeah I did."_ I thought to myself…we walked over to the library and I knocked on the door I saw spike open it "Hey spike is Twilight home?" I asked "Yeah just a sec….Twilight a guard and Amethyst are here to see you!" He yelled and walked away then Twilight came up to the door "Hey Amethyst um…who is this?" she asked "Oh this is he just joined the Ponyville Garrison he is also my brother." I said to her "Oh ok nice to meet you I'm Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestial's personal student." She said with a smile 'Yes I know I worked with your brother he was my commander until I moved over here." I said "Ah ok well that's nice to know…anyway Amethyst what do you need?" she asked "Well I need a chemistry book on old potions of old pony times I'm going to try and make an older potion and hopefully its successful." She said with a smile "Ah ok well let me try and find it." We let our self's in as she was on a ladder trying to find the book. Then the end of the ladder began to shake then it broke "Woh ahhh." She fell and then Peridot caught her "Woh you alright?" he asked she just stared at him for a minute then he waved a hoof in her face "Huh? Oh sorry…well thanks for catching me Peridot." She said with her ears down and a small smile then she handed me the book I need "Thanks Twilight I need this." Amethyst said "Well um yeah…no problem…um…I'm glad I could help." She said with a small smile and a small tint of red on her cheeks "Now if you don't mind I need to focus on my studies." Twilight said as me and Amethyst walked out Twilight shut the door.

As we walked home I moved the vital with rainbow colored liquid and I put it in my saddle bag "So Amethyst this is your house?" Peridot asked "Yeah it is I'll see you later Peridot." He nodded and gave me a hug I hugged him back and when inside my house and walked into my room and fell into my bed and fell asleep.

[Now let us return to Peridot's point of view.]

I returned to town Square and I saw two ponies both Star Charmer and Buckwheat "So buckwheat and Star Charmer did you find anything?" I asked "Nope didn't find anything it was quiet in eastern Ponyville." Star Charmer said "Found nothing but some good food and nice ponies." Buckwheat said as he rubbed his belly and licked his lips and smiled "what about you Peridot?" I smiled "I had fun with my sister and I saw some nice ponies and I found no crimes in Ponyville so far." I said with a smile "Come on let's get to barracks if we don't I think Col will have our asses." I said with a chuckle we then ran to the base and found we come back just in time any time after Col would have killed us, but we made it and we got away with just a yell after that we headed to the mess hall after we ate, we when to our bunk I jumped in my bed and took off all my armor and fell asleep.

[Anyone miss the villain? I guess I did.]

I sighed, did I have kill those twelve guards, could there be more, what about my mission, where too now? I shook my head question's only lead to death it's best to just follow orders like I always say "Buck up or shut up" I sighed and looked around twelve body's those guard were guarding the stone garden they tried to call for help but… they never got the chance due to the fact I killed them all hmm thinking back on it "_I was walking to the stone garden when I got there were six guards guarding the entrance one of them came up to me and told me to halt but I didn't he tried to put a hoof on me I turned around punched him in the throat he coughed as I grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the neck. Two more guards come rushing at me with spears I dodged one and grab the end of one spear and flipped him he was thrown on the ground and didn't get up the other one rushed at me I used the spear I got and stabbed him when one with a sword try to cut me I ducked and he cut his buddies throat he gasped as he was punched in the chest and then I quickly broke his neck and kicked his body down the final guard tried to run but he got to another six guard who rushed in. I ran up and jumped on one of them with the impact of my body weight I broke his ribs as he coughed up blood and chocked on his own blood and died, and another came at me I picked up the dead guard's weapon and stabbed him another one rushed in with a friend as he ran I swiped under his hoofs and he fell and his buddy fell with him I broke both their backs, another one came in as I threw a knife in and killed him and I jumped up and backstabbed another, the final one tried to run away but he only got so far as I jumped on him and snapped his neck. _I wiped my cloak clean and put my hood back on. I'm closer to my goal.

Author notes: So sorry for the like 6 month delay I had business to deal with anyway it's good to be making fan fictions anyway skull own Star charmer and the villain I own my oc's and stuff so see ya soon.


	10. Return Of a God

Author Note: Hello everypony, it's been too long, quiet literary I mean, I was gone for who knows how long…anyway on with chapter 10 I guess. Chapter 10 takes place at the beginning of season 2.

Chapter 10: Return of a God Part 1

There he was the god of chaos himself, Discord. His entire body was composed of different parts of animals found all across Equestria when they said he was the god of chaos, he played the role all to easily, I then began to wonder if it was the best idea to release the god that easily defeat both Princess of Equestria, took over all of Equestria and plunged it into a state of chaos, only to be stopped the elements by a slim chance of fate. I then shook the though away, "Just do what your told, don't ask questions, just get it done." I quietly told myself as I prepared the magic required to release this enemy of state. I Steeled myself for this, I knew that when I performed this it would consume all my energy in a sudden burst of magic if I was lucky it would render me weaker, but at the very worst I could be knocked out in the middle of the stone gardens, the spell could fail, making this whole quest pointless. I then aimed my horn at the god of chaos as my horn lit up and a bright light filled darkness I blacked out, as I heard a very sinister laugh.

{Princess Luna's POV}

I walked though out the halls of the castle alone, with the occasional guard or servant performing the night shift, this gave me time to think, _"Did I over react by placing two whole squads of royal guards to guard one stature?" _I thought to myself …"No I didn't over react this pony is a threat to our way of life he must be stopped" I said to myself after convincing myself that my actions, were reasonable a large flash of light filled the castle blinding me. When I opened my eyes I tried to find the source of the light I saw it coming from the stone garden I gasped as I rushed to find my sister to warn her of the coming danger.

Then a large flash appeared in front of me, it was him, Discord. "Hello Lulu, miss me?" He asked with a smirk on his face, he had a pony with a cloak on his shoulder, with the snap of his talons I found the room had be tuned upside down, as I tried to catch myself from falling. He spoke again "Why so serious?" he asked as he produced some chocolate milk out of nowhere and drank the glass and threw the milk aside to explode on a guard "Aren't you glad I'm back?" he asked with an insane chuckle. He then got closer to me as he spoke in a deadly tone that would cause a Royal Guard to cringe "Go ahead warn Celestia of my return, let her bring her little "Elements of Harmony" because even they can't save Equestria now." He then said in a mocking tone "I will enjoy watching your kingdom crumble and pull its self apart from chaos, now go on," He said as he waved his lion paw in Celestia's direction "warn your sister, I always enjoy a good show." He said with a chuckle, as I ran to my sister's room I heard laughter from my room.

{Peridot's POV}

I walked into the Royal Guard Head Quarters to speak with Col Dumas he had another task for me and my small squad. I knocked on the door "Enter" I heard on the other side as I walked in I saw many awards and even a picture of the Col with Princess Celestia herself. In the middle was Col Dumas looking over papers but even then he held a sense of authority, "What do you need me to do sir?" I asked after saluting, he looked up and it looked like he was thinking, "Well Corporal there is supposed to be a field trip to the Canterlot Gardens, for the filly's and colts of the Ponyville School, but there has been a change of plans, I need you to inform them that the Canterlot Gardens are off limits right now." He said in a tone that held no emotion at all "Take Pfc Star Charmer and Pvt Buckwheat with you, dismissed." He said as he waved me away. When I started to walk away I began to think, why would they cancel that field trip? "_Maybe Celestia is having a party there? No it can't be, she cares about every ponies education no matter how old or young, hmm maybe something happened in the gardens. Whatever I can think about it later, right now I got to complete the task at hoof." _I though as I walked towards the barracks.

I walked into the barracks and found Buckwheat playing poker, I tapped him on the shoulder and told him what we need to do, he nodded and when to his bunk to put on his armor, telling Star however was going to be a bit harder as the mares had their own separate barracks, I when over and knocked and told them the situation and I need star, they said ok as star came forward and nodded her head. I stood outside both barracks and waited for my squad mates, when they final came I told them the situation. "Ok so we are going to the Ponyville School House to" but before I could finish I got covered in water, I simply sighed until I saw it wasn't water, but…chocolate milk? "What's going on? Is this some sort of prank?" I asked both Star and buckwheat with a bit of rage in my voice, until Star spoke up "Um you might want to look above you." She said looking about as awestruck as Buckwheat. I looked up and saw that it was a cloud, but a pink cloud and it moved on its own without any pegasi moving it, but the strangest part was that it was raining chocolate milk. My jaw hanged open until Buckwheat closed it and said "We need to tell the Col about this, this isn't normal at all." He said with extreme concern in his eyes, "We do, just give me a sec to figure it out, maybe it's a trick?" I said to Buckwheat, this is pure chaos, but what type of magic could cause this? I sat down to process all this info I then looked to my side and saw a herd bunny's running in my direction, they looked normal enough until I saw their legs were five times their own size, I jumped out of the way just in time to see the bunny's trample anything in their way. I stood up and wiped dirt off myself, I looked to the side and saw a Royal guard running towards us, he was out of breath and handed me a note before running off, I then unfolded the note and skimmed over "_Cpl Peridot The town is in complete chaos, we need to contain this before it's too late, Peridot, Something big has happened and I have sent a similar notice to other squads in the area meet up at the town hall along with the rest of the town." _After I finished the letter I looked back at Star and Buckwheat and told them what we need to do.

When we arrived we saw other squads were coming too and Col Dumas was with the mayor next to a podium she then tapped the microphone and everypony looked up expecting an answer to all the confusing things that have been going on. "Everypony, you may want to know what's going well I'm going to tell you," She looked a bit while saying the Lord of Chaos has been released, Discord is free." She said as some ponies gasped while other began to mutter among them self's in disbelief, I felt as my whole body had gone numb.

{Amethyst's POV a few hours earlier}

I woke up to a knocking at my door, I stretched and got up to see who it was as I walked down the steps, as I came close the knocking became louder and more rapid I final yelled "Alright, alright I'm coming." When I opened the door I saw it was Twilight she looked a bit worried "Oh hi Twilight, what wrong?" I asked before being tugged along by her towards a royal chariot and I got on with her and we began to fly towards Canterlot, by this point I'm very confused "What's wrong Twilight?" I asked her, she finally turned her head and explained "Discorded has been released!" She yelled at me "What?! That's impossible princess Luna and Celestia encased him in stone, he couldn't have gotten out!" I yelled partly from being scared "But he did and now he's causing chaos all around Equestria." She said in response "Then why brings me?" I asked "Well Princess Celestia sent a letter and wanted to bring you as well." She replied I was very confused why bring me, only the elements of harmony could stop discord, I was about to think deep into the matter but then we arrived at Canterlot and Twilight grabbed my hoof and ran with me not far behind.

When I got inside the castle I saw the others talking with the princesses "Princess Luna!" I shouted and ran to her and received a hug "Oh hello Amethyst I wish we could I met over better conditions but well you already know, Discord has been released." She said with a sadden tone. "Um excuse me but….um who is Discord?" asked Fluttershy just as Celestia was about to answer a voice spoke over her "That would be me my dear Fluttershy." I looked up on the glass window showing the main six with the elements as a Draconequus sat atop the head of Twilight. Then Celestia yelled to Twilight "Twilight Quickly get the Elements and use them on Discord." Then Discord began to laugh "Not so fast my little ponies." He said as he pulled out five necklaces and a single tiara "You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Yelled Celestia "Oh Celestia I'd forgotten how grim you can be, it's really quiet boring." He said with a bored tone "Hey! Nopony insults the princess!" She said as she crashed into the glass, earning a chuckle from Discord "Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent." As he looked over the group he named off their element and their strengths until he came across me "Hmm you're not an Element who are you?" He asked a bit confused "That's my student, Amethyst, Discord she's here to help bring you down!" She said with confidents in her voice "Well this is a bit of a surprise I planned the game for only six ponies, but I do love a good surprise." He said with a smirk "What game?" Celestia asked "Ah yes I haven't told you yet to get the Elements back follow this riddle, _to retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." _He then laughed as he disappeared.

Fluttershy looked visible scared and was shaking "Can we go home now?" in a scared voice "What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked Confused Then Twilight Spoke up "Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!" She said as if she had just made a major discovery, Princess Celestia nodded her head in agreement and said "Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves." "Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." Twilight said back as we ran to the Castle labyrinth. When we arrived I saw it as a huge hedge maze "So we have to get to the center?" I asked Twilight but before she could reply she was interrupted by Fluttershy asking "W-we have to go in there?" She asked sounding very scared "Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time. My wings!" when she noticed that her wigs were gone Fluttershy also saw she lost her wings, "Twilight? What's going on?" I asked in a scared voice then she screamed "Your horn it's gone!" She said I felt above my head to find I was missing my horn and I saw she didn't have hers either "So is your horn!" I yelled back quickly very scared, she felt and screamed and rarity did the same, by the time we all found out we lost our horns and wings we were all screaming, until Discord showed up.

He was laughing like crazy "You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" he said while flicking a tear out of his eye I was boiling with rage "Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight said seeming vey pissed off then Discord responded "You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic, even if you're not an Element" He said while looking at me "First rule?" Rainbow Dash asked "The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony!" He said before disappearing and laughing. I looked over at Twilight who then spoke up "Never fear, girls. We have each other!" Then the others joined in before we headed in then as we took our first step hedge walls came in-between us I then heard Twilights voice over the screams "Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" I then heard every pony confirming they understood "Alright see you girls in the center!" I yelled before heading into the maze.

As I walked though out the maze I kept an eye for anything out of the ordinary as I saw a figure approach me it was Princess Luna "Princess!" I said happy to see a friendly face until I came closer and saw the expression of anger and disgust her face held "What do you want, you failure!" The last word struck me harder than a hoof to the face "W-what do you mean?" I asked a bit scared, hurt, and confused "What I mean is you make a mistake more often than Celestia smiles, I only sent you away because I can stand to be around you!" She said with disgust in her voice, I felt my eyes watered "B-but" "No but's Amethyst, you are a Failure, I'm leaving I cannot stand the sight of you!" I tried to respond but no words came out it felt as if my own heart had been torn out. I sat down with hot tears streaming down my face as I was sobbing, I heard something appear behind me and whisper something into my ear "When there is a chance of failure, it's better to do nothing at all." As I felt something touch the back of my head as this happened I felted worthless and pathetic, but most of all I was a failure, to all my friends, my family, my home, and most of all my teacher as I quietly cried in my own self-pity.

I heard the hedge behind me fall and a voice filled the air "Amethyst! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Twilight asked as I sobbed 'I'm just a failure." I quietly said with my eyes closed, "Come on we have to defeat Discord." She said in a quiet voice, I got up and walked with Twilight, when all of a sudden the all the hedge walls fell and Discord came out with an annoyed expression on his face "Well, well, well. Somepony broke the, no wings, no magic, rule. Games over, my little ponies and you didn't find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!" he said with an insane laugh.


	11. Return of a God Part two

Author Note: I'm working overtime and copy right stuff Hasbro owns my little pony, if I did I would be happy.

Chapter 11: Return of a god part two

{Lightning Runner's POV}

I woke up with a headache as I shakily and slowly rose to my hooves as I looked around, there were pink clouds, moving on their own, and they were raining Chocolate milk. "It's done." I looked as I looked around and saw the chaos unfold onto Equestria. I smiled it was wonderful "Beautiful isn't it." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw him, Discord himself "Well nice to meet you," He said with a cheeky grin "You promised to pay me for this." I said in a quiet tone "Ah yes our agreement, here you go." And with the snap of his talons he produced a briefcase with over, well even I don't know how much. As I nodded he gave me another offer "How about you rule with me, as my right paw pony." He said as he gestured towards his paw, I thought about it for a moment, deal with chaos all the time or dealing with chaos with power. "I accept." I said, proud he would chose me to help rule this land that is now full of pure chaos.

{Amethyst POV}

As Discord came back in he snapped his talons and we all got our horns and wings back he began to laugh I saw why, Pinkie and Fluttershy began to argue about laughing, while Rarity and Applejack bicker about splitting a rock I sighed as I shook my head and saw Twilight yelling at Discord to give them the Elements, what Chaos. I began to walk home, only to slip and fall down prompting a laugh from both Discord and Fluttershy, when I looked back I saw Pinkie tackle Fluttershy as they fought I just sighed and walked home, with tears in my eyes. When I reached Ponyville I saw the town was in complete chaos as building were floating while others were upside down, mine was perfectly fine, apart from the fact it was purple and could open and shut the door at will when I tried to enter it closed when I opened it again it closed again, this process repeated for two minutes before I ripped the door off its hinges in pure anger and went inside and stayed inside as I thought about today and little tears soaked my pillow as I fell asleep.

{Peridot POV}

"There's Discord!" Buckwheat shouted we turned our heads to see the God of Chaos himself, turn a building upside down for his own amusement, "In the Name of Celestia I place you under ahhh" when he saw us running towards him, he snapped his talons together as the dirt turned into soap and laugh as we slid around on the soapy roads and he disappeared in a flash of light. We stayed there for a moment then I spoke up "You guys just want to slide around here?" I asked bored of trying to catch a god "Yeah." "Sure." Both Buckwheat and Star Charmer replied, and then Buckwheat said "I guess we can say Discord had a, clean getaway." He said as he laughed at his own terrible joke, I then slapped him upside his head "Ow what was that for?" he asked in a confused voice "Never make a joke like that again." I said as Star Charmer giggled.

{Back to Amethyst}

As I lied in bed until I heard a noise down stairs I walked down to see nothing. "_I thought I heard something" _I thought to myself until I heard another noise of hoofs? I then got tackled I only heard a few words before being flooded by memories "Sorry Amethyst this is for your own good!" they were good memories, show me succeeding on many of my experiments and my friends, and my loving family I smiled lightly as I opened my eyes again to see Twilight "Twilight? Where are we? Where Discord? I swear I had the weirdest dream." I said with a smile "Glad to see your back Amethyst, we need to get Rainbow Dash." She said "Oh ok, but where are the others, and what happened?" I asked very confused "Well Discord placed a spell on everypony changing their personalities, but I was able to change everyone back and they are waiting outside, but we still need Rainbow Dash to defeat Discord. As for Discord he is currently ruling Ponyville with Chaos." She said sheepishly "So how are we going to get Rainbow Dash we can't fly and the one who can is not the best fly, sorry Fluttershy." I said "No it's perfectly fine I understand." Fluttershy said in a quiet tone, Twilight looked as if she was thinking on what to do then she smiled. "Hey Pinkie you have that hot air balloon?" she asked "Yes of course I do, how would I be able to do party's up there if I didn't have it!" She said as if Twilight it was the most ignorant pony in Equestria "But how can you do party's wouldn't you just fall though the clou-You know what never mind, let's just get Rainbow Dash." She said with a twitching eye, she really needs to stop reading at night.

As we got into the hot air balloon Pinkie began to guild it to where Rainbow was, she was laying on a small patch of clouds, well it looked like Rainbow dash apart from the fact she was all grey, but it felt as if something was off about her "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Screamed towards Rainbow Dash "Oh Hey guys." She said in a happy tone I couldn't find anything wrong with her "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight Yelled back "That's nice" She said taking it as compliment Twilight getting a bit annoyed with this finally yelled back "Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!" Dash looked over and said "Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome." I was a bit confused, as that wasn't Cloudsdale, it was just a small patch of clouds "How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked about as confused as me "The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Applejack replied a bit annoyed just like everypony else "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Rarity replied "Wait you though a rock was a diamond." I asked trying to contain my laughter "Not just any rock, a huge rock!" Applejack replied, Rarity gave here dagger eyes "What? I am the Element of Honesty after all." "Ok time for plan B." Twilight quickly said.

Plan B was for Fluttershy to pin down Rainbow Dash while Twilight casted a memory spell, as Fluttershy when up she didn't follow the plan word to word, Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep and Fluttershy was about to pin her down, then she asked "Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" I stood shocked while Twilight banged her head into the ground multiple times before Rainbow replied "Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine." She said as she sped off with that small cloud she called Cloudsdale. We all jumped inside Pinkies balloon and with Fluttershy in the front we were speeding after Rainbow Dash. Applejack then produced a rope where she threw it and it latched onto Rainbow only to drag Rarity and Pinkie down out of the Balloon while still attached to the Balloon "PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE!" Rarity yelled at her companion "Oops." Pinkie replied with a smile "Rarity, Pinkie, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" Applejack yelled to Pinkie and Rarity "Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please?" Rarity asks Fluttershy, who was crying from the amount of stress she was under "I can't!" She whimpered "Twilight we need to go fast." I told her as we were falling greatly behind "If you can't catch her, Discord wins!" She yelled to Fluttershy "That big... dumb... MEANIE!" As she sped off and cached up with dash in no time "Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" Twilight told Applejack as she took it and caught onto Rainbow Dash and pulled her down onto a cloud where she had her memory restored. "Wh-what happened? How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?" as everypony cheered Twilight then spoke up "Maybe it's a little early for a group hug."

{Discord POV}

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing, don't you agree my friend." Discord asked with a grin, the pony standing next to him nodded his head in agreement he wasn't the talkative type, in fact he barely talked at all, and when he did it was very gruff and mostly negative, hmm is that Twilight and her friends? Back again? "Lightning Runner make sure Twilight doesn't make it over here she's quiet annoying." He nodded his head and walked off now what idea was I on, oh yes, pie for hail hmm….

{Amethyst POV}

I could see Discord just over this hill wait, is that a pony? "Hello." The mysterious pony said he wore a cloak and the hood covered his head "What do you plan to do?" he asked with a bit of spite "We plan to defeat Discord and restore order to the land." Twilight said confidently "Well I'm afraid I'm can't let you do that Miss Sparkle." He said in a deadly tone with a light chuckle "As Discord has agreed to give me control over this land as his right hand pony." As his horn lit up "I would suggest giving up the Elements and walking away, I've already killed my quota of ponies today." As he walked closer "I'm not afraid to kill you." I then charged him and tackle him to the ground "Twilight, run take cause of Discord I'll take care of this pony!" I had knocked his cloak off as he threw me off, his eyes were filled with rage "Oh buck." I said to myself as I tried to dodge his punches but he was just too fast, he landed quite a few punches before I even hit him hard enough to even hurt him. I tried to use my magic but to use it requires a lot of concentration and I was pretty much focused on my wounds, he then used his magic and picked me up as he threw me against a tree and held me there before dropping me "Stupid mare, you shouldn't have done that, and now you will regret it!" as he pulled a sliver knife and picked me up by the neck and held the blade against it "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said with a smile. I then kicked him in the place no Stallion wants to be hit as he dropped me and the blade to hold his area, but that didn't stop him from cursing profanities at me, as I used my magic to throw him into the ground and push his blade away, he then got up and charged me again as he grabbed me with his bare hooves and tried to chock me. I looked over and saw a Royal Guard charge him and threw him to the ground as the Stallion was on the ground the Royal Guard proceed to repeatedly hit the station in the face "No" He punched again "One" He punched again "Hurts" Punched one more time "MY SISTER!" As he lifted up the stallion and head-butted him he then, after that he dropped the stallion on the ground and kicked him one more time "By the power invested in me, in the name of Celestia I place you under arrest, Buckwheat take this scum bag to the Headquarters to face judgment." The other Royal guard nodded his head as he was lifted onto his back and with the help of another Royal guard he was taken away.

I woke up in a bed I looked around and saw it was a hospital, as I rubbed my head I saw I wasn't too badly injured and a doctor walked in "Ah Miss Amethyst awake already." He said, happy to see I was, awake "What, happened?" I asked a bit confused "You were out for only five hours since you were brought in by your brother and your friends, your perfectly fine nothing too bad apart from a small gash on your head, but it was healed quickly, other than that you're in perfect health and it would be best if you lefted and got some fresh air." He suggested to me I nodded in agreement. When I left the hospital I walked to Twilights library I knocked on the door and found spike there "Hi Spike, can I talk to Twilight?" I asked "Yeah come on in." He moved out of the way letting me in "Hey Twilight Amethyst is here to see you!" I heard a crash and a voice "Yeah just a minute!" as she came down she looked happy to see me "Hey Spike why don't you go see if Rarity needs any help with anything." She told him "Alright cya Twilight!" he lefted in a hurry, I then asked one question, "What happened" "Well after you took on that pony and got your flank kicked, we confronted Discord and turned him back to stone, when we came back we found you unconscious with your brother holding you we then carried you to Ponyville hospital and here we are." I took a minute to process that info, "So what happened to that insane pony?" I asked "Oh well Peridot said that he told Buckwheat to take that scum bag to headquarters where princess Celestia picked him up and I have no idea what's happing to him now….

{Meanwhile in Canterlot}

"Lightning Runner for your crimes of Murder, helping an Enemy of State, Assault, vandalism, and High Treason you are sentenced to life imprisonment in the side the Canterlot Mountains." Celestia said as she closed the scroll he was in chains and he had to be brought in with four Royal Guards just to hold him down, he also wore a face mask, due to the fact he bit a guard when they tried to pick him up, even his horn was in a lock so he couldn't produce magic. "I…will return and when I do you will all pay, with your lives", He said as he crackled insanely as he was taken away by the guards. "Do you think we could have saved him Luna?" Celestia asked feeling pain for one of her subjects, Princess Luna shook her head "He is too far gone sister, nothing could save him now." She said with a sigh it was finally done, or so she thought no it was not over it was just beginning.

{Back in Ponyville}

"Well I'm glad you're alright Amethyst." Twilight said "Thanks that means a lot to me." I said with a smile as the door opened and the rest of my friends came in. "Hey Amethyst, wait Amethyst, you're out of the hospital? We need to have a party!" Pinkie cried as she floated up and disappeared only to arrive a few moments later with a cannon, she fired it and the whole room became fit for a party, we then danced, drank, told stories ,and then the night ended and everypony went their different ways to get home had to get home. When I got home I yawned and fell asleep as I couldn't wait for tomorrow with my true friends as I closed my eyes.

{Inside the Canterlot Mountains}

As Lightning Runner was sitting in the mountain, sealed for the rest of his life no way to get out at all, they thought they had won, that it was over, no it was far from over, it will not be over until they are all DEAD! If he had never fell for that mares trick then he would of won he and Discord would of ruled the world no one to stop them, but then he lost, not only that but to a _mare_! When he thought about this he was enraged even more, as he stomps on a rock crushing it in an instant, he looked at it for a moment, and his hoof was bleeding. He was going to get his revenge, his sweet, sweet revenge and they would all pay, especially that that mare …_Amethyst_

_Well that concludes this chapter, I'll be back soon._


	12. Lesson Zero

Notice: I don't own mlp nor its characters, I just own Amethyst, and a few oc's, accept for Star Charmer and Lightning Runner which belong too, Skull Crusher

Amethyst Chapter 12: Lesson Zero

{Amethyst POV}

When I woke up, I sighed, got up, popped my back, and my legs, and walked over to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and took a shower. When I walked out I picked up a brush and gently brushed my mane and tail till they were the way I like them, both my tail and my mane wavy with small curls, I then walked down stairs where walked into my chemistry lab and promptly shut the large metal door. As I got my lab gear on, I began to think about what I was going to do today, "_Hmm Mental checklist 1: Perform chemistry, don't use it ya lose it. 2: Pick up more tea, it's really nice. 3: Go to Ponyville Park to meet up with friends and have fun, hmm anything else?" _As I put on a full face gasmask "_Nope, go have fun." _As I walked into the chemistry lab, I took note of everything and how it was reacting to a chemical agent I put inside of it then I heard my front door slam open "Amethyst are you home?" I hear a familiar voice call "I'm in the lab, come on in, and grab a gasmask before you come inside." I said back as I worked , I heard the metal door open and Twilight walked inside with a gasmask on "So Amethyst what are you doing?" she asked her voice muffled by the gasmask "I'm working, is there something you need Twilight?" I asked "Well you see, I, um." As she tried to spit it out I went back to working only to be startled by Twilight yelling "I FORGOT MY FRIENDSHIP REPORT!" Twilight yelled causing me to drop my chemical into another bleaker "And now Princess Celestia is going to send me back to Magic Kindergarten if I don't solve a problem of friendship before sundown!" She said as she sobbed "Oh buck." I said as I looked at the bleaker that was shaking uncontrollably "Yeah "Oh Buck" if I don't get this done I'm finished!" She yelled not noticing the bleaker "Get down!" I yelled as I pushed her down to have the bleaker explode right over our heads.

I check myself and Twilight over and we were both perfectly fine, I let out a breath of relief as I looked back at Twilight "Twilight it can't be that big of a deal, just sent her a letter, explaining that you couldn't find a friendship problem to solve, and maybe one will pop up next week." I said "Amethyst, do you know what happens to ponies that don't do their work, they become tardy," She said as she walked closer to me "As Princess Celestia's student I cannot be tardy, if I am, I cannot describe what could happen to me." She said with a cracked voice, she was muzzle to muzzle with me after her rant "Twilight clam down, it can't be that bad, the princess is an understanding mare, she has had a lot of friends, and solved a lot of problems, just don't stress over it too much." I said to her "Oh but I must if I want to continue to live here." She said as her eyes grew wide and she ran out. I looked over my lab, once again a huge mess, I sighed in defeat as I grabbed my saddle bag and walked to the market. As I walked, I thought of what I would need "_I need tea, I also need some peaches for an experiment, and a new sponge acid ate right through it." _When I got to the market I picked up a sponge and the peaches in a matter of minutes, and I found the tea nearby, as I got everything and secured my saddle bag and headed home to get ready to go to Ponyville Park.

{Peridot POV}

It was a clam and peaceful day as I walked through town, with both Buckwheat and Star Charmer, we talked about stuff, like our past's and why we joined the royal guard, today was our day off so we weren't wearing our armor. After coming to Ponyville about two months ago, me Star Charmer and Buckwheat became good friends as we walked I noticed my stomach growl "So you guys want to get something to eat?" I asked they both nodded their heads as we walked towards a nearby café. We all sat at the same table as a waiter showed up to take our order "Hello what can I get all of you?" he asked in a light accent "I'll have a rose petal sandwich." Star Charmer said "I'll have some hay fries." Buckwheat said then the waiter turned to me "What about you sir?" I'll take a salad. "I said quickly "Ok I'll be back with your order soon." The waiter said as he turned Buckwheat began to talk "So what do ya guys think we're going tomorrow?" He asked I shrugged "Well I think were doing more training, either that or we're guarding the Everfree broader again." Star Charmer said then the waiter came back with our order as we ate I felt as if somepony was looking at me as I looked around I found Star Charmer staring, I smiled as she looked back at her food quickly. After we ate the waiter came back with the check, as I pulled out the bits to pay, I heard a voice "Excuse me but what are you doing?" I saw that Star Charmer had said that "Well I invited you guys to eat, so I'm paying for us." I said with a small smile "Well I can pay for myself you know." She said in a more annoyed tone "It's alright I can pay, it's just a good way to be a gentle colt." I said wondering why she wanted to pay so bad "Either way I'm paying I'm just doing my part, to help by paying." I don't know why but I had to win this and pay for the meal so I was about to picked up the check with my magic, only for it to be grabbed by another ray of magic and saw Star Charmer had to same idea, as I tried to pull it to me, while she pulled it back to her. This went on for about two minutes before I finally got it from her grasps "Yes! And I'm paying and there's nothing you can do about it!" I said with a smug grin as I walked up the Cash register.

I was then tackled by some pony and saw that Star had tackled me and tried to grab it, I pulled it away from her as I tried to give it to the pony behind the cash register, only to be pushed down again as we fought, the check was kicked over as Buckwheat picked it up "Guys, guys, GUY!" Buckwheat finally yelled causing me and Star to look at Buckwheat and see him pay for the meal, as he walked away he said "I'll be in the front waiting for you guys." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I sighed and saw the position that we were in, Star was on top of me and our muzzles were touching, she got up, and I pushed myself up and looked at her to see she was blushing deeply. As I tried to apologies she had already walked out, I looked around and saw a few ponies looking at me, and I smiled sheepishly and looked at the ponies before I hurried out to get with Star and Buckwheat.

When I got outside I saw Buckwheat and Star talking, when I got to them Star, turned her head away as Buckwheat just looked at me "Why did you guys have to fight over the check?" He asked a bit annoyed "Well I was just trying to be a Gentle colt." I said a bit annoyed "I can take care of myself!" Star said I sighed "But you look really cute when you angry though." I said with a smile she turned her head with a small blush. "I-I do not!" She said blushing even more then before "Well anyway, you guys want to go to Ponyville park?" I asked the both shrugged and the nodded their heads, "Ok let's go" I said in enthusiast tone

{Amethyst POV}

As I got everything I needed for the picnic I began wondering if Twilight was alright, she did seem a little, how do I say, off in other words just a bit crazy. No she'll be fine, she's a smart mare, but she can be a bit irrational sometimes but she'll be fine. As I walked to the park I saw Twilight lying on a bench, and she was crying I ran over to her "Um hey Twilight is something wrong?" I asked a bit confused on why my friend was crying and talking to herself. "It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet." She then begins to talk in a different tone "But it will be over soon!" "Um Twilight are you, alright?" she looked back at me with dilated pupils I took a step back, she looked horrible "Ah Amethyst, juts the mare I wanted to see." She said in a cracked voice that startled me a bit "Um what do you need Twilight?" I asked scared even more "Do you need help with anything, anything at all that only a good friend would help out with." She said as if her life depended aproned it "Um there's nothing at the moment, but are you going to the picnic in the park?" I asked a bit worried about her mental health "The picnic! I should go see my friends!" She said seeming a bit brighter I sighed a breath of relief "Ok let's g-"she was already gone.

When I got to the park I noticed that Twilight was with the others but she screamed in anger and walked away, when I got over there I asked what happened "Oh nothing much sugercube, just that Twilight is over reacting about a friendship report, nothing much." I nodded in agreement and sat down and I pulled out a pitch of peach tea "Tea anyone?" I asked with a smile there were a few nodes and I poured them some. I then saw Twilight give a doll to three young filly's I sighed that was nice of her, but then saw that the three fillies were fighting over the doll, I looked away not wanting to be a part of that, I walked over there and asked "Twilight what's going on?" I asked she then covered my eyes and said "Don't look at IT!" she said "What's it?" I asked "It's the doll, I casted a want it, need it spell." She said with a bit of guilt in her voice "What! We have to warn the others!" I said quickly. "A bit too late for that…" Twilight said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she remover her hoof from my eyes and I see people from the entire town fighting over one thing, and I dare not look at it. As I looked away Twilight ran over to her friends and told them of the situation and prevented them from seeing the doll. As this when on a bright light filled the area and when it was revealed it was Princess Celestia and she had a very disappointed look on her face "Twilight Sparkle!" As she said this all the ponies lost their lust for the doll, and just dropped it and left, but then Big mac looked around making sure nopony was looking he then picked up the doll and ran off happy as can be, I just shook my head "Meet me in the library." Princess Celestia spoke in a firm tone and disappeared in another flash of light. "Goodbye, girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." She said sadly as she walked away with her head down "Magic kindergarten?" Fluttershy asked "Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash asked "We're never gonna see Twilight again!" Pinkie screamed "Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all?" Applejack asked "Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! What? I really mean it this time!" Rarity said. I shook my head as I tried to Process all this info "Let's go." I said "Go where?" Rarity asked "Let's go to Twilight." I said with a plan forming in my mind

"Wait" Rainbow cried out to the princess of the sun Pinkie then spoke up "You can't punish her!" then Applejack said "It wasn't her fault!" The princess looked over at us and said "I'm listening." Fluttershy was the first to speak up "Please, you're Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset." Then Rainbow spoke "But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about." "So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her." Applejack said with a sad tone "As Twilight's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" "We should have also taken the time to see how much it meant to her and tried to help her in any way we could." I said with a light voice "Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." Fluttershy said looking down "Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." The princess said with a small smile on her face. Everyone in the room nodded their head and said "Mm-hmm." The princess looked around and said "Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition." "What?" Everypony asked "From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them." The princess said with a large smile on her face. Everypony began to cheer knowing Twilight wasn't in trouble anymore I pulled the Princes aside and said "Well played Princess." I said with a smirk as she nodded and Twilight came over and asked "Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" The princess replied with "Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously." She then turned away and walked outside "Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail." She said with a smile and disappeared in a flash of light. "Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter." Applejack said as spike pulled out a feather and paper "_Dear Princess Celestia, We're writing' to you because today we all learned a little something' about friendship. We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem" "__Signed__, your loyal subjects."_ I sighed, my plan had some what worked in my favor, I guess as I let out a sigh of relief as I walked home, today was crazy, when I got home I remembered my lab and walked back inside with a gasmask and noticed I still had a little chemical agent left, I decide I would do more test's FOR SCIENCE! As I poured the agent into the first bleak it began to shake, "OH COME ON!" as a large explosion was heard in all of Ponyville.

{Peridot POV}

As I walked home I heard a voice it was Star "Hey, Peridot." She said in a small voice, she had a small smile on her face "Sorry about earlier I should have let you pay it was nice of you to do that." She said sheepishly "No its fine, I should I left you guys pay for you own meals I guess, I just wanted to pay, I know it doesn't make much sense but it felt as if I just, had to." I said a bit embarrass of my actions "It's alright, I guess." "I guess I'll see you lat-"She gave me a light peck on the cheek she then whispered into my ear "That was nice of you" she paused for a moment," I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a light blush as she ran home, I just stood there dumbstruck and held my cheek as I walked home I thought of everything that happened, but I shook it off, I can't let my mind be clouded by small things. When I got home I fell into bed and I feel into a deep slumber.

Author note: Yay I'm done with this chapter, now I might be late a few times cause of m darn internet Goal for every chapter: Have a bonding moment between one of my charters or something like that.


	13. Luna Eclipsed

Author note: I just cracking out these chapters like crazy, I have too much free time on my hands or too little I don't really know anyway….enjoy, my 13th chapter, and it's a Halloween episode, oh the irony!

Amethyst chapter 13: Luna Eclipsed

{Amethyst POV}

As I put on the gasmask I adjusted it to my face trying to find a conformable spot, when I did I looked at myself in a mirror, I was wearing a gasmask along with a tight class c chemical suit, I'm a HazMat pony for Nightmare Moon, I always liked this holiday, mostly cause it's just fun! Even though I have studies like Twilight, I try to enjoy myself about as much as possible. I walk out only to find three little filly's standing at my doorstep, they had little bags with a lot of candy in them, and they extended their bags and said "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" I smiled gentle, but they couldn't see it so I just gave each of them a piece of candy they smiled, waved goodbye, and they walked off, I walked over to Twilights house only to find it was occupied by a few filly's, a colt, Granny Smith, and Pinkie? "Cya later Twilight, ok let's go to Rarity's house. Oh hi Amethyst, nice class c HazMat suit, bye!" she said as she waved and bounced off with the filly's and colt in follow with Granny Smith in slow pursuit. After that Twilight walked up to me and asked "So she knows the exacted class and what type of suit that is, but she doesn't know who I am?" She asked a bit dumbfounded "Yeah pretty much." I said in a cheerful voice, a bit muffled by the gasmask

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." Twilight said as we walked towards town square as ponies ran past us in joy "He created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him." Twilight said she then looked at both me and Spike and said "Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, Spike?" she asked him, he didn't respond as his mouth was full of candy "Mm-hmm!" he tried to say he then gulped down some of his candy "I love it!" Twilight then looked at me "What about you Amethyst? Don't you think it would be a great idea?" Twilight asked me "Well some ponies would love to learn history, other aren't so big on it." I said as I looked over at Spike, he was shoving even more candy in his mouth. When we got to town square Twilight asked "Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?" She asked Spike resounded with a burp as he held his stomach. Pinkie then ran over startling me a little as she said "Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" she asked the little earth pony next to her "Sure did!" he replied quite happily as she was about to go on a flash of lightning appeared behind her as she screamed and ran off into the distance.

I looked up to see Rainbow Dash wearing a Wonderbolt's uniform the only visible different is that it's darker, while she was laughing like crazy and Twilight was giving her a lecture on that, I noticed Spike was choking so I smacked him on the back forcing the candy out of his throat "Ugh, thanks Amethyst." He said before he started to cough a little bit "And look what you did to Spike!" Twilight cried "It's all in good fun. Oh! Oh! There's another group over there!" she said as she went off with her cloud and another sound of thunder went through the air, as more ponies screamed and Rainbow Dash laughed in the background. When we got to the center of attention, Ponyville Town Square we walked over to an apple bobbing owned by Applejack "Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" Twilight said to her friend "Howdy, Spike! Hey, Twilight! Nice costume." Twilight smiled as Spike spoke "Thanks! I'm a dragon." He said proudly "She means me Spike" she said as she looked back at Twilight "With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." He said as she played with Twilights beard. "Oh hi Amethyst, what you are?" she asked 'I'm a HazMat." I said proudly "Ah ok, but you do look a bit menacing, with that mask on and all" she said as a grey pony popped out of the tub of water with a plug in her mouth as all the water drained out she looked around and smiled sheepishly, as the mayor appeared and tapped on the microphone she was wearing a clown costume "Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" she said in her happy voice "Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Nightmare Moon!" as she tried to do a spooky laugh only to look a bit weird while doing it, "Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that." Spike said, making both me and Twilight giggle a little bit. We then followed Zecora for the tale of Nightmare Moon.

Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary." She pauses for a moment as the wind blows thought her mane "Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." There were gasps from the crowed "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes." as she produced a green smoke and make an allusion of Nightmare Moon, also most all the foals screamed, "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" Zecora said quickly only Pinkie and Pip screamed "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" Zecora said then pip asked "Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" he asked a bit confused "A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend." As the wind blows thought her mane once more "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" she said as Pinkie then got up and said "Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" she yelled very scared of this story. As flashes of thunder went through the air as a pony drawn carriage appeared, it had somepony inside of it. "Is that..."Twilight didn't get to finish before Pinkie yelled "It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" as she and the foals ran towards Town Square. When we arrived I found the chariot had landed and a pony with a cloak stepped out, as she took off her hood everypony had already gotten down and bowed mostly out of fear, excepted me and Twilight "Princess Luna!" Twilight said a bit in shock as the Princess of the night walked towards the center of the group, she tried to smile at some ponies only to receive a whimper in reply when she reached the center she said "Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" as she finishes her speech there is flashes of lightning and thunder in the background, making everypony even more scared, Pinkie then shouts "Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" as she said this everypony panics, running in all direction in a mass panic, Luna clearly not in control of the situation tried to calm them down "What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror." As she said this, she turned to the mayor and with the stomp of her hoof she said "Madame Mayor, thy Princess of the Night hath arrived." The mayor only gasped and looked at her "What is the matter with you? Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell." She said as she walked off with her head turned when she walked away almost everypony calmed down "I'm gonna go talk to her." Twilight said "I turned to Twilight and said "Yeah she is my teacher after all, let's go." I said only to have Spike grab Twilights leg and say "You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" he said worried for his friend's safety Twilight turned to him and said "No, she's not. I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years." She said I nodded my head in agreement as we walked in the direction the princess went.

Princess Luna stood in front of the statue depicting her as Nightmare moon as she stared at it, me and Twilight came up behind her as Twilight spoke first "Princess Luna? Hi, my name is–"she began only to be cut off by the princess "Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right." "Thank you! Finally! Somepony who gets my costume! Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is-" she didn't get to finish before Luna responded "Twilight Sparkle." As her voice increased to the royal Canterlot voice "It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!" "And that was a good thing, right?" Twilight asked "But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear?" She said as she looked over at me and with a smile pulled me into an embrace as she hugged me she said "It is good to see my fair student, how is thou." She asked in a cheerful tone "I'm fine Princess." I replied quickly as Twilight asked "Well, you kinda sound like you're yelling at me." Twilight said "But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak using the royal "we", and to use" She then change her voice to the Royal Canterlot "this much volume when addressing our subjects!" she said in her booming voice which nearly knocked off Twilights beard as she adjusted it she said "You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception." She said I nodded and said "I agree with Twilight as when you have a lighter voice that doesn't sound like your yelling at somepony you're more approachable by any pony, like Fluttershy." I said "Lower the volume" Twilight said "Ohhh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can." Luna said a bit discouraged "Don't worry, Princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight said "Yeah, let's go!" I said my voice still being muffled by the gasmask

When we finally made it to Fluttershy's cottage I knocked on the door only to be startled by a voice yelling on the other side "Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" I regained my composer as I knocked on the door again but this time saying "Um Fluttershy, it's me Amethyst and Twilight." She opened the door to find us there "It is you. Oh and Twilight too and Nightmare Moon also" She paused a moment and looked over Princess Luna again "Nightmare Moon?" she almost screamed as she tried to shut the door "I think not." As I held the door open and with Twilight, went inside. "Fluttershy, we need your help, the princess needs your help!" I said a bit annoyed "No you can't make me!" She said as she ran in her room "Twilight, help me with this." I said as I teleported into the room and grabbed her with magic, as Twilight opened the door, we layed her in front of the princess, and so the lessons began. "Fluttershy... you remember Princess Luna?" Twilight asked "Charmed" the Princess replied in her booming voice "Likewise" Fluttershy replied more scared then before "Twilight Sparkle hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest." Luna said to the now small then before Fluttershy "Okay" she replied quietly "Shall our lessons begin?" she asked? "Okay" Fluttershy replied quieter than before "Shall we mimic thy voice?" he voice booming a bit "Okay" Fluttershy said once more and even quieter than before "How is this?" she asked, her voice not as loud as before "Perfect, lesson over!" she said quickly before heading for the house, before the door closed in her face causing her to face plant right in the door. "A little quieter, princess." Twilight said as the princess tried again "How is … this?" now her voice just above a yell "Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked "Yes" Fluttershy said, a bit dazed and laughing a bit, "How... about... now?" "You're getting close Princess" I said "And... how about now?" she asked, her voice normal "Yes that's perfect!" I said, happy my teacher learned something new she then grabbed Fluttershy and said "I thank thee, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers." She said in her Canterlot voice right when Pinkie showed up with the foals "Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and..."She looked at Luna holding Fluttershy and made a connection, somewhat of a bad one "Ah! She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!" she told the foals as they ran off again I facehoofed as Luna tried to call them back "Nay, children, wait!" She then noticed she was using her Canterlot voice so she changed to the lower tone voice "I mean... nay, children, no, wait." She sadly looked in the distant while Twilight came up from behind and said "Come on, princess. Time for plan B." Twilight said, she looked at me and I nodded my head as I picked up Fluttershy and placed her on her bed and covered her in a blanket, and walked out closing the door, to catch up with Twilight and Princess Luna.

When I caught up Twilight told me the plan, which was to get Applejacks help, when we arrived at Ponyville Town Square there were ponies having fun, until they saw Luna some of them screamed others backed away, while most just stared at her "It is of no use, they have never liked us and they never shall." "Don't say that Princess, I'm sure that once you, fit in more than they will just warm up to you." I said as we walked up to Applejack as Twilight told her the situation "Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here" she said ""Fit in"? Really?" she said, not with holding her sarcasm as Twilight grunted in annoyance and corrected her actions "I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun." she said in a quiet tone "Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" she said confused we lead her to a game where you had to get the spider on the web the pony running it told us the rule of the game "Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." She said scared of the Princess in front of her "You can Do it Princess," both me and Applejack say, as Luna picked up the fake spider, she aimed and threw it to have it catch on to the web "Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun"! In what other ways may we experience it?" she said with a smile, we play even more games until we reach the apple bobbing where pip tried to get the apple only to fall into the water, and he couldn't swim very well Luna saved him from drowning, by picking him up by the mouth "Hey, gals. Any pony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run" She said after she saw Luna again "Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" all the foals screamed and ran along with Pinkie, while pip was struggling to escape Luna's mouth "Help! My backside has been gobbled!" when he finally escaped Luna responded "'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp" When she said this she stomped her hoof causing some of the ponies to back off "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun!" she said as she throws a toy spider near a pony who backs off instantly "Not enough fun for you? What say you to this!?" as she causes the spiders to come alive the ponies scream and panic as the spiders moved onto the web by themselves "Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" she asked happy, about what she just did the ponies ran from the princess "Do not run away!" she said a bit sad "As your princess, we command you!" she said getting a bit more agitated "_Be still!_" the princess yelled which hurt my ears as well "Princess Remember, no yelling!" I said "No, we must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." She rose in the air "Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!" she said with a look of hurt and anger on her face, as she flew down and walked away.

I looked at Twilight and she looked at me as we already know what to do "Let's go" I said she nodded her head, and we walked towards Luna. "Princess?" Twilight ask Luna "Leave me be, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said quietly "Princess, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have." Twilight said "Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away." Before Twilight could respond again, I pulled her to the side "This isn't working, we have to take a Course of action, and I need a certain pink mare to make it happen." As I call Luna and tell her the plan. As Pinkie entered the alley way I used my magic to shut her mouth before she could scream and Twilight came up and said "No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Twilight asked the pink mare, she nodded her head, as I release my magic grip on "There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Twilight asked the hyperactive pink mare, and she got a muffled okay, as the Princess of the night appeared from the darkness of the alleyway "Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Pinkie just kept looking at Luna who then said "Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?" asked in a hopeful voice, she reached out her hoof for a shake, when all of a sudden a flash of lightning spooked pinkie again causing her to yell out "Nightmare moon!" and she hid again. I looked up to see Rainbow Dash laughing and fly away before she could be caught. Pinkie tried to run, but Twilight tackled her and while she dealt with her I stay with Luna "So Princess Luna, how have you been adjusting to, modern life? I asked "Well we have found this new age to be a bit different with all the new "tech" as sister calls it." Before I could respond Twilight came by and said "Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Princess Luna looked at her and said "Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." "Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way."

We got everything ready as they came towards the Nightmare moon statue and began to dump their candy, when they finished Luna Appeared dressed as Nightmare moon and said "Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you!" some of them screamed while others ran, as she shrunk back to her normal size and spit out the fake fangs "I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." "Just wait" I watched as pip came up and tugged on her mane and said "Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" he asked "Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?" she asked confused "It's really fun! Scary, but fun!" he said cheerfully as the Princess smiled "It... is?" she asked "Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year." He added with a happy tone "Well then. We shall have to bring" she changed her voice to the Canterlot "Nightmare Night back!" she said with a smile as the foals cried with joy to know that Nightmare Night was back on "See? They really do like you, princess" Twilight added and I nodded "Can it be true?" her voice increased in volume "Oh, most wonderful of" Her voice went back to normal "I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights." She said with a smile as she went off with the foals.

After a couple of hours Princess Luna met up with me and Twilight again to say goodbye "Amethyst, it has been good to see thou, and caught up we shall but I must leave, good bye Twilight and Amethyst" she said with a smile as she got onto her chariot and rode off "Well I got to go home I got a friendship report to write, bye Amethyst." She said before walking home I yawned before heading home to take off my Chemical suit and gasmask and walking up inside my bed, and falling asleep.

{Now for something, completely different}

"Come on lets go." The stallion behind me said as I finished the final drop of chemical agent into the bleaker, "Come on, the guys are waiting for us." He said very eager to get a move on "Calm down Dusk, it's not like you going to be late for the most important thing in the world." I said back in a somewhat sarcastic tone "Quartz, I can't be calm the Princes are coming here." He said very worried "Alright, I'm finished, let's go." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, with a short blue mane and tail, a dark blue coat, and a pair of light blue eyes, with a cutie mark that shows bleaker with red inside of it. "Let's go Dusk, we should hurry up." The stallion with a purple coat and a cutie mark that showed five stars surrounding a large purple star he with replied with "Alright let's go Quartz" as we ran to get there as fast as we could.


End file.
